The 'Traot Saga
by AhstTraotee
Summary: More than anything, young Ahst 'Traot longed to become a warrior, an odd - and in her case, forbidden - occupation for a female Sangheili. When she is forced into exile, she experiences love, loss, friendships, and newfound power as she embarks on the journey of a lifetime! (Rated T for mild language, sensuality, and standard Halo violence, with one scene being a bit more intense.)
1. Prologue: A Warrior's Birth

Prologue: A Warrior's Birth

'Traot Keep, Sanghelios, 2524

Zylo 'Traotee was rushing home from his training on the other side of the keep. As important as the practice was for him, he had something far more important waiting for him at home. If only the kaidon's trainers had allowed him to leave earlier… Zylo felt dread at the thought that he was already too late. Trying to run faster, he took a shortcut through the thicket of ancient trees that concealed the 'Traot Keep from the view of outsiders.  
Faint red light sifted through the forest's branches, reflecting off of Zylo's already crimson armor. Zylo glanced up at the lunar eclipse far above him. How strange that it would occur today, he thought. Was it a sign from his Forerunners that his son would be destined for greatness, or simple happenstance? The Sangheili Major shook off his wonder, and focused more on making it home. Perhaps he was not too late after all.  
Arriving at his home, Zylo found his weary mate, Vera 'Traot, waiting for him. She smiled, and allowed Zylo to quietly embrace her. "It is good to see you, my love." she whispered.  
"Likewise." Zylo replied softly, though his voice bristled with anticipation. "Am I too late?"  
Vera nodded sadly, knowing Zylo had been looking forward to this since he first knew of it. Zylo sighed, finding it difficult to hide his disappointment. "I suppose it is not so terrible," he murmured, more trying to console himself than Vera. "He is still my first child, and he will bring great honor to the 'Traot name when he becomes a warrior someday."  
"She." Vera corrected.  
"What?" Zylo blinked, taken aback.  
"Our child is female, Zylo."  
"Oh." Zylo's disappointment secretly intensified. He had wanted a son, one to train so that his offspring would become a warrior like him. However, if the Forerunners decreed he was to have a daughter, so be it. "Where is she?"  
Vera opened her arms slightly to reveal a small bundle. A tiny pair of dark hazel eyes peered up at Zylo, blinking in an innocent wonder. Zylo found himself entranced. "What is her name?" he asked in barely more than a whisper.  
"She has none as of yet." Vera answered. "I decided to wait for your arrival home. Do you have a name in particular for her?"  
Zylo paused, deep in thought. He then looked up at his mate. "Ahst will be her name." he said firmly, gazing into his mate's eyes, and then his daughter's. Ahst silently looked back, and then she turned to gaze at the window. The light from the eclipse outside reflected faintly in her eyes, giving them a translucent red appearance.  
"So," Vera asked curiously. "Do you think she will still bring honor to the 'Traot name as you had hoped?"  
Zylo continued to gaze at his daughter, who was still staring wordlessly at the night sky. "I cannot answer that, Vera," he mused, reaching out to stroke Ahst's head. "It is not for us to know yet. Only time will tell."


	2. Volume 1: A Cousin's Support

**Volume One: A Cousin's Support**

**Chapter One: Forest Retreat**

**'Traot Keep, Sanghelios, 2540, Sixteen Years Later**

"Ahst! Wake up!"  
Ahst 'Traot groaned as she woke to bright sunlight suddenly in her face. Was it morning already?  
"I know you are in there, now wake up!" The voice belonged to Keba 'Traotee, a Minor in the Sangheili military, Ahst's closest cousin, and her closest friend.  
"Ugh... Do I have to?"  
Her answer came in the form of a small rock that was thrown from below into her bedroom's window, a simple hole carved in the stone her home was built from, that landed on Ahst's forehead, and a bit less gently than it could have at that. "Fine." she muttered, tenderly rubbing her head.  
"I will be waiting for you at the keep's center. Do not keep me waiting!"  
Ahst groggily sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her cousin was so high-strung sometimes. She'd be down there in due time-but nothing said she had to be there immediately. Wrapping a green robe around herself (Ahst always liked this color, and was happy to see that the entire keep seemed washed in verdant hues of green in the mornings.), she walked out of her room, noticed she was alone in the house (her family often was busy, her father with training and her mother with errands), and quickly left the building.  
Looking around from the doorway to make sure her cousin wasn't in hiding nearby, waiting to ambush her, Ahst decided the coast was clear, and rushed down the path and took cover in the forest-a thicket that served the keep as a natural border, fortress, and labyrinth all in one. Outsiders had to be guided by sentries posted at the forest's entrance into the keep, or they would almost certainly become lost. To Ahst, however, who had a passion for exploration, and had spent much of her spare time in these woods, it was a sanctuary. She had memorized natural landmarks that most would overlook, and could find her way back home from just about anywhere. Ahst had even found ways to exit the forest and find paths to other distant keeps. However, the 'Traot Keep was secluded and silent, not in any sort of communication with the other keeps of the area. Besides that, she often had her own duties to carry out at home, so Ahst had never traveled to these keeps, never having a reason to.  
Racing through the forest, ducking under low branches, leaping over fallen logs, even springing through the thin gaps in-between trees, Ahst navigated deeper and deeper into the woods. In what felt like no time at all, she arrived at her destination-a small pond hidden from probing eyes by thick, gnarled trees and thorny bushes. Ahst had stumbled upon this location by complete accident on one of her usual treks, and had returned home to a lecture by her father about losing blood, and therefore honor, to the thorns. By now, however, she had forged a safe path in-between the brambles, and she was able to sit down at the edge of the pond, heaving a peaceful, contented sigh.  
Ahst closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into a deep, meditative trance. The soft lapping of the pond's water near her feet, the calls of the forest's many creatures around her; the light of the sun slowly warming her body… Ahst could not imagine life without this tranquility.  
"There you are!"  
Ahst woke with a start, snapped back to reality by Keba's voice. "What are you doing here?" she snapped irritably, rather angry that her cousin had followed her.  
"Waiting for you." Keba smiled, sitting beside Ahst. "I always wondered where you went when you disappeared in these woods. How do you find these places?"  
"Simple," Ahst replied, a hint of coldness still in her voice. "I take the time to look for them."  
Keba held back from laughing. "Do you not have anything better to do?"  
"No, since I am not allowed to train with you." Ahst muttered bitterly. "Even though you know as well as I that I would love nothing more than to do so." Ahst had a lifelong dream to become a warrior, to fight in the battles with the humans that had been raging since she was an infant. She had the drive, the courage, and the determination. However, the fact that she was a female was, to say the least, an obstacle.  
"Yes, I know." Keba sighed, putting a comforting hand on Ahst's shoulder. "I wish you could as well."  
"Why does the kaidon not allow females to train, anyway?" Ahst asked, tilting her head slightly in thought.  
"I am not even sure why," Keba shrugged. "Rare as they are, I have seen females in the military before. It is not completely unheard of. It only seems to be that way here in this keep."  
"So I do have a chance!" Ahst said brightly.  
"Perhaps." Keba nodded. "But your request must still go through with the kaidon."  
"Well, perhaps he simply has never had a female ask before." Ahst smiled hopefully. "To think, Keba, I could be the 'Traot Keep's first female warrior!"  
Keba laughed softly at his cousin's excitement. "You still have to wait, however, Ahst. It is a couple years more before you are of age to even attempt to join the Covenant's armies."  
"And the day that happens," Ahst replied, her voice steely with determination. "I will ask that very day for the kaidon's blessing, and then you may just see me at your side in battle!"

**Chapter Two: Family Ties**

Ahst and Keba were returning from the glade when they saw a golden-armored Sangheili waiting for them. Ahst seemed to shrink in size a little; it was her father.  
"Ahst!" Zylo 'Traotee, now a proud Shipmaster, was standing at full height, and had an angry look on his face as he stared, unblinking, at Ahst. "Where have you been?"  
"Simply around, sir," Ahst said softly, bowing her head slightly, and lowering her gaze, the way her father expected her to when she was speaking to a superior (which, sadly, by his standards, was just about everyone in the keep.).  
"Neglecting your duties, as usual." Zylo sighed. "Where is your brother?"  
"Is he not with Mother?" Ahst blinked in surprise.  
"No, he is not." Zylo replied simply.  
"He was not at the house when I woke this morning-"  
"You slept as he wandered away then!" Zylo roared. "Find him!"  
"Yes, sir." Ahst quickly darted off in the opposite direction, feeling humiliated at being reprimanded in front of her cousin. Zylo shook his head, and turned to Keba. "And what are you doing away from your training, Keba?"  
"Finished for the morning, sir." Keba quickly lied. In fact, his training had not even begun, and it would not for quite some time, but he knew his uncle would lecture him for not being there to get an early start.  
"I see." Zylo said coldly. "Well, then, since you are so close to my daughter, you can go assist in her search instead of standing around here lifelessly."  
Zylo didn't have to tell Keba twice. He was already running to catch up with Ahst. "Wait for me, cousin!" he called out to her.  
Ahst stopped, turning to face Keba. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm helping you look for your brother before your father flays me alive." Keba shuddered.  
"I don't see why you are so concerned." Ahst said in amusement. "It's my head he'll have if something happened to Kest."  
"Your father seems very protective of him," Keba mused. "Meanwhile, I was not even aware that you had a brother."  
"According to my father, Kest will be the family's great warrior. As much as I love my father, he isn't very good at hiding the fact that he wasn't hoping for a daughter." Ahst sighed.  
"He doesn't expect you to accomplish anything?" Keba asked.  
"He expects me to honor the family by finding a mate and raising future warriors for the keep."  
"And your thoughts on that?"  
"Boring." Ahst replied almost immediately. "Do you honestly think I want to be stuck in this keep all my life, trapped at home? I want to see this universe, and to be remembered for my life's deeds. I want to be a warrior, not a housewife."  
"Have you talked to your parents about it?" Keba smiled.  
"The more realistic question is, 'Have they listened?'" Ahst muttered. "My father says my eccentric and childish dreams will get me into trouble, and my mother simply tells me that it's better to live a normal life with all the other females, especially because of our kaidon, the last part of which I don't quite understand."  
"What do you not understand?" Keba wondered.  
"I realize everyone reveres him, but...A kaidon is supposed to be a leader and guide. You would think that of all the Sangheili here, he would be the most supportive. I do not see why everyone seems so…" Ahst paused, wondering if she dared to say the word. "…Afraid of him. I realize he at times comes off as paranoid and ruthless, and some of his laws, such as his forbidding training for females, are illogical, but I have yet to see any sort of atrocities committed by him, or anything that would dishonor his actions, for that matter."  
"Don't ask me," Keba shrugged. "I am nothing but a young Minor. I know very little of this keep's doings and politics, but if the 'Traot Saga says anything, our kaidon is a highly accomplished warrior."  
"That may be true, but there are other warriors here." Ahst pointed out. "Look at my father, for example. This keep is still young, and my father is our first Shipmaster. Where is his name? All I ever see when I read the saga is our kaidon."  
"That is a good point you make, cousin, and I can point out other names that are not honored by our keep's poems and stories - Er, is that your brother?"  
Ahst looked ahead to see a small robed Sangheili, not quite an infant, but not much older, slowly, clumsily wandering about. "Kest!" she called out. Kest looked around, spotted Ahst, and happily walked over as if he had done nothing at all. Ahst lifted him up, and softly scolded him. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? You could have gotten lost or hurt!"  
Kest merely blinked. Ahst rolled her eyes; even as far as infantile babble was concerned, her brother was never exactly a conversationalist. "Ah, well, at least you're safe. Let's get you home."  
"I will be training later in the day, Ahst, if you wish to come observe." Keba stated as Ahst lifted her brother onto her shoulders.  
"I suppose…" Ahst sighed glumly, turning to head home. "I will need something to distract me from the lecture my father will surely give me for this."

**Chapter Three: Heart-to-Heart**

Ahst walked into her house, Kest happily clinging to her back and shoulders. Her mother, Vera, was sitting in the main room, mandibles pursed.  
"Where is Father?" Ahst asked quietly, letting Kest climb off of her to find a seat next to their mother.  
Vera pointed through a corridor that led to the back of the house. Ahst nodded deferentially, and walked through the corridor, to the outside of the house's stone structure. Her father was seated on a tall, flat rock, deep in meditation. Ahst, not wanting to interrupt, silently fell to one knee, bowing her head without a word.  
"So you are here, Ahst." Zylo's voice softly murmured from above.  
"I am, Father." Ahst bowed her head a little deeper, as her father expected her to.  
"Rise." her father commanded as he stepped down to ground level. Ahst stood up, looking up slightly to gaze in her father's eyes. Ahst was just about full-grown now, but she was going to still be a little shorter than the average Sangheili.  
Zylo looked down at his daughter, his darkened hazel eyes meeting hers. _Such a strong sense of duty,_ he thought. _If only she was a_ _male…anywhere else, she may have had a chance, but here…she is doomed to never be much more than a housewife._ After a moment of silence, the Shipmaster sighed. "Walk with me for a while, Ahst."  
Ahst blinked, but then nodded. This was strange; she had never received an invitation such as this. Father and daughter walked down the paths of the keep, now empty save for them, due to afternoon training beginning. They stopped at a large, towering stone wall in the keep's center. Here was where the 'Traot Keep's saga was written, so that generation upon generation of 'Traot could learn from it. However, as Ahst had observed many times before, the only Sangheili whose name graced the poem was the 'Traot Keep's first and current kaidon, an Ultra in the Sangheili military, Ervo 'Traotee. Numerous battles won, assassination attempts foiled (and there were many of these, Ahst observed.), and even the cleansing of a human colony were among the kaidon's achievements.  
"It is a shame that we do not have many great warriors honored here." Zylo murmured, lightly tracing the poem's letters with a finger.  
"Yet we do have great warriors." Ahst replied in a fierce whisper. "Why is your name not here, Father? Or Keba's?"  
"Keba still has much to learn, and as for me…I simply am not strong enough-"  
"You are, though! You know it as well as I do!" Ahst snapped back at her father, her voice louder and fiercer than she expected. "Your name is more than deserving of this honor, as are many others!" she continued, pointing at the rock. "My name will be up there too, someday." she quietly added.  
"It will _not,_" Zylo interjected firmly. "Do not cloud your head with such thoughts. Focus only on the duties that the kaidon asks of you, and you will bring as much honor to our family and name as any warrior." _If only that were true_, he then sighed to himself.  
"With all due respect, Father, the so-called 'duty' the kaidon gives me is to create and raise children until I die. Keba says nearly every other keep allows for females to train, and some to even become warriors themselves, so why not here?" Ahst's rant grew more passionate, and for a moment, her self-restraint vanished. "If only we 'Traot did not live and suffer under a ty-!" Ahst's words were swiftly cut short by her father quickly grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the rock wall.  
"I will not say you are wrong, Ahst." Zylo whispered, looking up at his daughter as he kept her pressed against the stone. "And it breaks my hearts to tell you this, but the path you are so determined to carve for yourself does not exist here! Furthermore, speaking of the kaidon in the way you were just about to is even more dangerous than the foolish way you chase your dream. The kaidon has eyes and ears all over this keep. For your sake, and for our family's, please, learn your place in this keep and accept it." Zylo looked pleadingly at his daughter with wide, almost frightened eyes as he released her from his grip.  
Ahst felt both hope and defeat inside as she was hit with bittersweet realization. Her father really did believe in her after all, but deep down, the same obstacle that blocked her path left him, a noble Shipmaster, just as trapped as she was. She slowly lowered her eyes in respect, though also to hide her despair. "I understand, Father."

**Chapter Four: Reflections of Dawn**

**'Traot Keep, Sanghelios, 2542, Two Years Later**

Ahst had barely slept the entire night. The time had come for her to finally make good on the promise she made two years ago. She was now sitting on the edge of her room's window, watching and waiting for the first signs of sunrise. Normally exhaustion would be creeping up on her, but her excitement for what was to come kept her wide awake, her eyes bright and alert.  
She never forgot what her father told her, but she also secretly tried to never let it discourage her. Ahst sighed to herself, feeling a little guilty. It was thorough and deliberate disobedience to her family, and she knew it. Deep down, however, she felt it was necessary. She had never been one to give up easily, and this would be no exception. Even if no one else thought she could, she would find a way to reach her goal.  
But before she could consider reaching it, she had to focus on keeping her dream alive, even if only in secret. Day after day, she not only traveled to her meditation grove, to visualize her dreams and hopes coming true for her, but also visited the training grounds to observe her cousin's progress. And he was progressing well! Two years, and he had fought in battles, shed human blood, and had been promoted. Ahst smiled to herself, feeling intense pride for her beloved cousin.  
The first sounds of the forest creatures broke the dawn's silence. Ahst turned her gaze to the outside, where the previously black sky showed streaks of scarlet and gold. The young Sangheili smiled to herself, seeing a possible future in the colors. Perhaps one day, she would don the golden armor of a Shipmaster, leading loyal warriors into battle, and turning the sky red just as it was now, not with sunlight, but with human blood.  
"Forerunners bless this morning," Ahst quietly prayed. "Let this be the day that I bring honor to my name, my family, and my keep; the day that I go down in history, the day that my life changes forever."

**Chapter Five: Family Matters**

The instant it was light enough, Ahst raced downstairs to the ground floor of the house. "Good morning, Father and Mother. Good morning, Kest." Ahst smiled, embracing her parents and brother.  
"Good morning, Ahst." Zylo nodded. "So, another year has gone by in your life."  
"It would seem so, Father." Ahst replied, bowing slightly.  
"Then I must ask, what do you plan on doing with your life?"  
Ahst couldn't bring herself to tell her father the truth. "I'm not sure…" she finally answered in a quiet voice.  
Zylo laughed softly. "I'm sure it will come to you in due time. But if I may make a suggestion..."  
_Oh, no, here we go,_ Ahst thought in dismay.  
"I would say it is high time you began to look for potential mates."  
Ahst politely nodded, but inside, she winced. Did the conversation have to take this turn?  
"Zylo, she is not even one day an adult." Vera laughed. "No need for her to be hasty."  
"I am not saying she has to marry tomorrow." Zylo shrugged, walking over to put a tender hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I simply think she can start giving the idea of finding her mate serious consideration. Why don't you go to the training grounds? There is certainly going to be a fine selection there. You seem to be there all the time watching anyway." the Shipmaster teasingly added to Ahst.  
"Only to support my cousin." Ahst scowled, finding it difficult to hide her embarrassment.  
"Of course." Zylo smiled. He had seemed much gentler around Ahst the past two years, ever since their confrontation in the keep's center. It was odd to Ahst, suddenly feeling so much closer to her father after a lifetime of him seeming to keep his distance.  
"If you must know, I was on my way to the training grounds anyway." Ahst muttered. "I will try to keep your suggestion in mind."  
Zylo chuckled softly as Ahst walked out. "Try not to focus too hard on your cousin's actions!" he called to Ahst's retreating back. "You may miss someone!"

**Chapter Six: Preparations**

"He's already mentioning that to you!?" Keba snorted with muffled laughter as he and Ahst walked towards the eastern side of the keep.  
"Of course he is." Ahst rolled her eyes. "He wants me to settle down and as quickly as possible."  
"You? Settle down?" Keba shook his head in disbelief, his recently earned Major's armor glistening in the morning light. "Settling down is something that I doubt is even possible for you."  
"Well, I'm not interested in romance right now." Ahst replied simply. "So as much as my father wants me to, I'm not going to be looking for males very carefully right now."  
"Just do not delay it for too long," Keba warned. "Your father may decide to…intervene. He is a Shipmaster, and therefore, he may have _connections_."  
Ahst shuddered. Aristocrats. Sword-wielding warriors who were unable to marry, but were allowed to mate with any female they chose, married or not, and if they were influential enough, Ahst feared, perhaps even to the point of willing or not. "I would outright refuse if he chose such a course of action."  
"You may not have a choice." Keba murmured. "You could very likely be killed if you refused them."  
"Then I would gladly die!" Ahst snarled. "I wouldn't mind creating offspring with someone I knew, loved, and cared for, but never with a complete stranger who would likely take no part in raising the child! Ridiculous!"  
"It is considered a great honor for females."  
"_Loyalty_ is my honor, Keba. To myself, my family, and any loved one I choose to take. I would not be able to live with myself if I had to submit to an aristocrat's will. When it comes to a mate, it would... it would be outright betrayal!" Ahst sputtered angrily.  
Keba sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this. As much as he loved his cousin, she had always been an eccentric. "You really are a strange one, Ahst…but enough of this discussion. Are you going to carry out your word today?"  
"I most certainly am." Ahst nodded. "I have been looking forward to this ever since that day we spoke in the grove. I am ready for the responsibilities of a warrior, and today, with the kaidon's blessing, I will accept those responsibilities."  
They crossed the bridge over the river that flowed through the center of the keep; a natural border between the east and west sections, and it was there that the cousins split: One marching towards the training grounds he fought in so often, and the other to the kaidon's chambers so she could join the warriors' ranks.

**Chapter Seven: A Question of Worth**

Ahst climbed the stairs to the grand stone structure that housed the kaidon and his personal guards. It did not surprise her that someone that likely felt as high-and-mighty as he did lived at the keep's highest point. _He's always looking down upon all of us, figuratively and literally._ Ahst muttered to herself as she ascended the last of the stairs. Two guards at the doorway immediately stopped her.  
"What business do you have here?" one of the guards sneered.  
"I wish to speak with the kaidon." Ahst answered, politely bowing.  
"What reason would you possibly have to speak with him?" the other guard snickered.  
"I have come of age to be a warrior, and I wish to ask for the kaidon's blessing so that I may train with my brothers." Ahst answered in her most solemn voice.  
The guards blinked, and then glanced at each other in surprise. "You?" one finally managed to ask. "A female?"  
"Surely this is a trick." the second chuckled.  
"I assure you, there is no deception here." Ahst explained pleasantly. "I am here to speak to the kaidon today, the very day I am seen as an adult citizen of 'Traot."  
"Perhaps she is here to see the kaidon." A guard murmured, hiding a laugh. "But not for the reasons she gives."  
Ahst got the message, and was furious. "What!? No! That is not it at all!"  
The guard continued to laugh, but the second remained silent. "Very well, you may pass. The kaidon has no previously scheduled visits today. However, you will leave once your business is conducted." he ordered in a kindly tone.  
"Thank you." Ahst bowed to the guards, who stepped aside to let her pass. She walked down a long corridor, and past several other guards, into the main audience chamber, where the kaidon, Ervo, was seated in a large throne. Ahst approached, and dropped to one knee, bowing her head until her forehead almost touched the floor.  
"Ah, greetings. You wished to speak to me?" Ervo asked from his throne. "I do not often see a Sangheili as youthful as you in my presence. What is your name, young one?"  
Still kneeling, but lifting her head slightly so the kaidon could hear, Ahst proclaimed, "Kaidon, I am Ahst 'Traot, daughter of Vera 'Traot and Shipmaster Zylo 'Traotee."  
"Ah, yes, Zylo, my distant cousin." Ervo said this softly, but Ahst detected no affection in his voice. "How are he and his mate?"  
"They are well, kaidon, thank you." Ahst quietly answered.  
"Rise." Ervo lifted a hand, and watched as Ahst rose to her feet. "Now then, what brings you here, young Ahst? An errand from your father, perhaps?"  
"No, kaidon, what brings me here is a dream that has burned in my hearts since I was very young." Ahst stood at full height, nearly trembling with anticipation. This was it. She had been practicing what she was going to say all morning anfd through the previous night. She could not lose confidence now.  
"Well now, that certainly is a noble reason, but why must I be involved?" Ervo tilted his head, his snow-white armor glistening in the audience chamber's light.  
Ahst took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Kaidon, I wish to train as a warrior and join the Sangheili military. I realize this is highly unprecedented amongst the 'Traot. In fact, if my sources are correct, with your blessing, I would be our first female warrior. I simply am here to ask for your support in this endeavor."  
The kaidon was silent. Ahst remained still, lowering her eyes respectfully once she had finished speaking.  
"A gracious speech," Ervo answered. "But your request is, without a doubt, ridiculous."  
Ahst glanced upwards. "Kaidon?"  
"A female asking to join our ranks?" Ervo asked with an amused chuckle. "Absurd! It would be a matter of deepest shame, a female fighting in the name of 'Traot."  
"Then please, tell me, kaidon," Ahst pleaded. "What is my purpose here?"  
"Simply to serve a mate, as well as the aristocrats, if the need arises, as a breeder and mother. Nothing more, nothing less, but there is still honor in it."  
"Kaidon, I have the determination and courage of any male, if you just-"  
"Silence!" Ervo roared furiously, standing up to tower angrily over Ahst as his voice echoed through the empty audience chamber. After a moment of tense silence, Ervo took a deep breath and seated himself again. "I have given you my answer, and you have no further business being here, young Ahst. Any further attempts to persuade me will result in severe consequences for you. I will, however, show mercy this time, and spare you of the shame of letting your parents know you were here. There is no point in disgracing them in such a way. Now, begone, before I have the guards force you out."  
Ahst realized there was no fighting it. Hiding the deep sorrow that threatened to consume her, she bowed to Ervo one last time, and then turned on her heel to depart from his chamber, retreating so quickly that she never noticed the look of venom upon Ervo's countenance.

**Chapter Eight: A Crushed Dream**

Ahst trudged wordlessly out of the kaidon's quarters, head hung low from shame and disappointment. The two guards posted outside watched her quietly leave, one still laughing softly at her, the other sympathetically shaking his head as Ahst walked past.  
Ahst looked around to make sure nobody was watching or following, then slipped away into the woods to collect her thoughts. The walk to her grove this time was the longest ever, as if her feet themselves were weighed down by heartbreak. She sat at the edge of the lagoon, her head resting against her arms. She was glad her cousin was still in training; she didn't want to speak to him, or anyone, at the moment. Ahst closed her eyes, and allowed herself to lie on her back in the grass. Twigs and fallen thorny branches cut through her robe and into her skin, but she didn't care. The physical pain was nothing compared to the mental agony she felt. With the kaidon's word, a final decision had been made. She would never train here at the keep, and would never become a warrior.  
She could, of course, always run away to another keep to train. However, since the 'Traot Keep had no allies or communication with anyone, she would be a complete stranger, and they would have no reason to assist her. Furthermore, her departure would likely bring shame on her family, something her Shipmaster father would never live down. Ahst sighed, deciding the consequences were too severe for such an action. She rolled to her side, and shut her eyes, letting sleep temporarily ease her pain.

**Chapter Nine: From Cousin to Commander**

"Ahst? Are you all right?"  
Ahst groaned softly as Keba's voice roused her from her sleep. She looked up at the sky. It was nearly sunset. "Hello, Keba." Ahst murmured quietly, not looking at her cousin. "I am fine, I suppose. How was your training?"  
"Nothing significant to report." Keba replied, sensing Ahst's dismay, and not wanting to exacerbate things. He slowly reached over and squeezed Ahst's hand. "Are you sure everything's all right, little cousin?"  
"I'm not as little anymore." Ahst replied simply, though it was technically true; Keba was three years her elder and at least a foot taller. "However, to answer your question…no."  
Keba sighed, and sat closer to Ahst, who silently rested her head on his shoulder as he embraced her. "He said no, didn't he?" Keba asked gently. Ahst only replied by nodding. Keba squeezed his cousin a little, feeling very sorry for her. He knew nearly thirteen years' worth of dreams and hopes had been crushed today. He had never experienced such a rejection, and he hoped he never would. Especially if he ended up like poor Ahst. She seemed so…lifeless, empty. There had to be something he could do, anything.  
"Maybe there is still a way." he whispered.  
Ahst shook her head. "The kaidon has made his final decision-"  
"Only," Keba interrupted. "When it comes to you receiving official training. But if you found an alternative method…?"  
"What do you mean, cousin?" Ahst lifted her head slightly, blinking in interest.  
Keba smiled warmly. "I will train you myself. I cannot teach you much, but it is far better than nothing. Then, when you are ready, you will leave this keep and forge your own path as a warrior."  
"But my family-"  
"Will be extremely proud of you." Keba cut Ahst's worries off quickly. "Your father is a fellow warrior, and he's seen you grow up. Though he may not or perhaps cannot say it out loud, he loves you and he wants to see you follow your dreams and succeed, just as he did. I know this, and you do as well."  
Ahst thought about it for a moment, and then smiled, deciding Keba was right. "When can we start?"  
"Get some rest for now." Keba instructed. "We begin here at dawn."  
Ahst nodded, smiling as she had never smiled before in her life. "As you wish, Major."

**Chapter Ten: The First Day**

Ahst returned home in much brighter spirits. After telling her father that she had seen no interesting mates at the training grounds (She and Keba agreed that it would be best if the training was kept completely secret.), she headed up to bed, almost too excited to sleep. It was a restless sleep, however, and before the suns were up, Ahst had already left her house, escaping through her window, and was rushing through the dark forest to the grove. When she arrived, however, Keba was not present. Ahst sat by the lagoon to wait, quivering with anticipation.  
Sunrise painted the forest in bright hues of orange and green in a matter of minutes, and Ahst was growing anxious. Where was her cousin? Suddenly, Ahst felt herself pushed forward towards the pond. She gasped in shock and managed to steady herself before she hit the water. Ahst leapt to her feet and looked around. What in the name of the Forerunners was that?  
Soft laughter sent chills through Ahst's body, and she tensed up, ready to defend herself, even if she wasn't sure how. Suddenly, her cousin materialized in front of her, a smug smirk on his mandibles.  
"If I had been an enemy intent on killing you, you would not have even known what struck you down." Keba said in a gentle but stern voice. "You must learn to be more vigilant, cousin."  
"What was that?" Ahst gasped in amazement.  
"An active-camouflage generator." Keba explained. "The kaidon considers them and their use dishonorable, comparing those who use them to little more than cowardly assassins. Therefore, we do not train with them here. Because of this, there is a large surplus of them in the training arena's storage. And I certainly do not want you to receive the same lecture I did from my commander when I had to tell him I was completely unfamiliar with the use of this technology. A couple of generators will not be missed." Keba grinned, slipping back into transparency for a moment.  
"How do I fight what I cannot see?" Ahst asked indignantly.  
"That is exactly what many of the humans ask themselves. However, there is a way." Keba smiled. "Simply use your other senses, and, furthermore, you can still use your sight to your advantage. You may not be able to see me, but you can see signs of my presence."  
"I'm not sure if I understand." Ahst blinked.  
"You will in a moment, cousin." Keba faded away a third time. "Now, I am going to disappear and slowly approach for an attack. If you think you know where I am," Keba handed Ahst a small rock. "Throw this in my direction."  
Ahst nodded, and closed her eyes so Keba could retreat. After counting to five, she opened her eyes and looked around. There was no sign of him.  
A rustle of branches caught Ahst's attention, and she glanced in that direction. A tightly clumped group of leafy branches was swaying a little in the wind, or perhaps by the movements of some creature._ But none of the animals here could move such a large branch, and there is no wind this morning!_ Ahst realized, and she threw the rock in that direction with all her strength. A pained snarl from her cousin came as a response, and Ahst watched as Keba, fully visible, approached her, rubbing the side of his face.  
"Oh, gods, my apologies, Keba." Ahst winced.  
"Do not apologize!" Keba managed to laugh through his discomfort. "I was hoping that would happen, well done. Were that with a powerful enough weapon, that shot of yours would have been fatal. Now then," Keba smiled, and pointed to a large, rotting log nearby. "I hid a few things here for us. Take a look inside."  
Ahst nodded, and peered inside the log. Inside were another active-camo generator, and a full set of training armor. Ahst's eyes went wide. "How did you get hold of this?" she whispered in awe.  
"Carefully." Keba let out a hollow laugh. "The camouflage helped immensely, since no one ever suspects its use. A good thing too; I had to make several trips for the armor."  
Ahst carefully slipped the armor on over her robes. It was a bit lighter than the armor military warriors wore into battle, made of both carved wood that the trees provided and metal tempered to a protective hardness.  
"Now then," Keba inserted the generator into the respective slot inside Ahst's armor. "Just press this here, and the camouflage will activate. I want you to retreat into the forest, and try to attack me without my detecting you, the same as I attempted."  
Ahst nodded, and slipped behind the foliage, fading into nothingness. She waited a few moments, and turned to look at her cousin, who was standing in the middle of the clearing, close to the pond. She slowly crept to one side of the bushes, not wanting to make the same mistake as her cousin. Avoiding the clumps of knotted branches, she also peered down at the forest floor, so she could avoid stepping on twigs and anything else that could betray her presence. She then noticed the rock that she had flung at Keba earlier at her feet. Ahst surreptitiously picked it up with two clawed fingers, and flicked it towards a distant bush. Keba whirled to the right, glaring at the bush. He picked up a rock himself and threw it with all his might. The pebble slammed harmlessly into the brush. "What?" Ahst heard Keba ask himself in confusion.  
Ahst saw her chance; she strode forward and shoved Keba from the side. "By the gods!" Keba roared before he lost his balance and stumbled into the shallow water.  
Ahst burst into laughter, slowly coming into view, as she offered Keba a hand up. "Bathtime already, cousin?" she teased. "And here I thought you were training me."  
Keba glared at her for a moment, and then began to laugh as well. "Impressive, little cousin! Not bad at all! Let's continue this for a little while longer, and then return home. We cannot both be away for too long."

**Chapter Eleven: An Unexpected Test**

**Two Weeks Later**

Ahst's training had continued for the past two weeks, even if only for a couple of hours each day, to prevent anyone noticing that she and Keba were missing. In this short amount of time, Ahst had received camouflage training, had learned to fight with a staff (they could not use rifles, due to the risk of someone hearing the distinctive whining sound of plasma fire), and had gone through physical training under the direction of her cousin, using the forest as a natural obstacle course.  
"For someone who cannot be trained with actual weapons," Keba chuckled as he and Ahst walked towards the keep's training grounds where Keba was due for afternoon training, "You have learned a lot, Ahst."  
Ahst smiled warmly as they approached the grounds, which were comprised of several training rings, many of which already had Sangheili sparring within them, as trainers focused on younger students in a larger ring nearby. "I realize you have taken a big risk in training me, cousin. Though it was not as much as I initially hoped, I am grateful for what you have been able to teach me." Ahst then lowered her head in a small, respectful bow to her de facto commander. Keba nodded, and put a hand on his cousin's shoulder as he walked towards an unoccupied training ring. Ahst sat at the side of the ring, in a small, patio-like observation deck.  
"There you are, Keba!" Another Sangheili, this one in the blue armor of a Minor, greeted Keba with a hearty laugh. "I have been waiting for you!"  
"Well, thank you for your patience." Keba said softly, locking eyes with his opponent. The Minor simply nodded in response, and tossed a small object to Keba. Ahst watched curiously as Keba caught it in one hand, and an energy sword flashed to life from the small, metallic hilt. Curiosity turned to awe as Ahst's jaws dropped open slightly, and a twinge of envy struck at her emotions. She had always wanted to wield one of those blades.  
A split-second later, the Minor had a glowing blade in his own hand, and he and Keba were lunging for each other. Swords crossed and sparks flew, forcing the duelists to step back with each parry. The Minor then went in recklessly for another attack. Keba smiled, sidestepping at the last moment, and when the Minor was beside him, Keba grabbed the warrior's wrist, pulled back, and forced the blade out of his hand, disarming him with relative ease. The Minor stood in shock as Keba pointed both of the energy swords at his throat. Ahst was watching in silent amazement from where she was seated, trying to mentally keep that technique in her mind. She could not think of any specific situation where she would have to use it, but it was, at the very least, appealing to the eye.  
"How could this have happened?" The Minor was clearly at a loss for words. "I am more than confident in my skill."  
"Skill?" Keba laughed. "I am willing to think that my cousin there could beat you!" Keba tilted his head towards Ahst.  
"Is that a challenge, Keba?" the headstrong Minor laughed. "Let's see what she can do then!" he taunted, thinking Keba was not serious. Ahst didn't think so, either, until Keba turned to her and nodded.  
"What?" Ahst gasped as Keba approached her, offering her the sword's hilt. "You must be joking, Keba! I can't do this!" she whispered frantically, the sound of all the other warriors focusing on their own battles nearly drowning out her voice.  
"You can." Keba said firmly, pressing the sword into Ahst's left hand. "You are ready, cousin. You've learned what I've taught you quickly, quicker than I ever could have at your age. It may not feel like much to you, but believe me, it is enough. He is reckless and undisciplined-"  
"-And I will be as well!" Ahst interjected.  
"You will be fine. Now, go." Keba tilted his head towards the ring where the Minor was baffled.  
"Surely you jest, Keba. You are honestly sending a female to fight me? Ridiculous! I refuse to take part in this!" Though the Minor's voice was loud, it was not loud enough to distract the other trainees, who paid no attention to him. They had not even noticed when Keba and Ahst switched places in the ring, and the trainers were busy separating two young students who had gotten too aggressive in the heat of combat practices.  
"What's wrong, Enzo? Frightened that a female could defeat you?" Keba playfully sneered. This touched a nerve, and Enzo snarled defiantly.  
"Fine!" Enzo barked. "Let's make this quick, whoever you are." Enzo then activated his sword. As Ahst did the same, she already saw her opponent charging. A quick dodge to the right, and Ahst was safely out of his path, though she felt a breeze and intense heat as Enzo sped by. Ahst turned around as swiftly as she could, and went in for the attack. Enzo recovered from his charge at the last second, and just managed to parry, surprised how close Ahst had come to victory. Ahst stepped back, not wanting to be so close to her opponent when he was about to attack.  
Enzo made another step forward, this time leaping in the air. As this happened, Keba saw a glint in Ahst's eyes, the same glint that had been there when she snuck up on him in the grove. He knew she had an idea. Sure enough, Ahst let herself fall towards the ground, ducking under Enzo's attempted midair slash. Rolling onto her back, Ahst pointed her sword upwards, away from her body. A cry of pain reached Ahst's ears, along with the sound of Enzo hitting the ground. He wasn't hurt badly, but he was bleeding from a minor cut in his side. Nothing the doctors could not fix, as much as Enzo would not like having to visit them.  
Enzo stood up, gaped at Ahst, still wincing in pain, and limped away without a word, with none of the other trainees even giving their wounded comrade a second glance. Keba triumphantly laughed from where he had been observing, and put an arm around Ahst. "Amazing performance, cousin! I think you surprised our friend Enzo there!"  
"Won't he say something about me doing that, though?" Ahst asked, worried.  
"No." Keba answered. "Do you honestly think he will tell anyone, even the doctors, that he was bested in combat by a female? In this keep, that would be a matter of deepest shame. However, we shouldn't stick around after an incident like that. Let's return the swords, and get out of here before anyone sees us."

**Chapter Twelve: From Risk to Reality**

"Nice try, cousin!" Keba snickered as he broke Ahst's grip on his wrist. "You won't disarm me so easily!"  
Ahst grumbled. That was her third attempt on her cousin as they walked home. She did not have a sword, and neither did he, but she had been practicing the technique of grabbing her opponent's wrist. Ahst felt a little frustrated. Keba had made it look so easy. "What is your secret, cousin? How do you manage a technique like that with such ease? Is there something I am missing?"  
"I taught that technique to myself over hours upon hours of practice, and I was certainly not a master from the beginning. You are not missing anything; It simply takes time. All I can say is that when the time comes that you need it, you will know what to do." Keba patted Ahst's arm as he began to walk away, in the direction of the slowly setting suns. "It is time for me to return home. I will see you tomorrow, Ahst."  
Ahst nodded, and raised a hand in farewell. "Good night, Keba." Ahst started to walk home, smiling to herself. The day's events had definitely been unexpected. Suddenly, when she was more than halfway home, a scream from her cousin reached her.  
"Ahst! Run!"  
Ahst turned around to see nothing-and then she saw a guard walk into the brush farther down the road, dragging Keba with him. The faint sounds of a struggle could be heard, then silence. Ahst wondered what had happened, and then slowly slipped into a nearby part of the forest to view the scene from afar.  
Keba struggled in the grip of his captors, two of the kaidon's guards, as a third guard approached him. "Major Keba 'Traotee?"  
"That is my name, sir." Keba nodded, confused as to why he had been apprehended in such a manner.  
"Were you at training today?" the guard asked before Keba had an opportunity to question him.  
"Of course I was." Keba scoffed. "Why would I not be?"  
"If that is the case, then surely you are aware of the presence of another Sangheili related to you there."  
"If you are referring to Ahst, then yes, I am aware of it. She is a regular visitor."  
"Why would she be there?" the interrogator asked, adding a cold sneer to the word 'she'.  
"To observe my training, sir." Keba replied calmly.  
"It appears she did more than observing today."  
Keba froze inside. "What do you mean, sir?" he asked carefully, realizing he was in a spot of trouble, and if he did not watch his words, Ahst could be as well.  
"We have received reports from sentries in the area that your relative, Ahst, not only observed, as you say, but participated in a sparring practice-under your direction!"  
Keba knew he was caught, and there was nothing he could do about it. What they all said about the kaidon having eyes and ears everywhere was certainly true. He bowed his head slightly, and nodded. "I will not deny it, sirs."  
"That is not the worst of it." A fourth voice said softly. Keba's eyes widened in horror as he saw the kaidon, Ervo, materialize as if from thin air. "A pair of camouflage generators was missing from the armory, as was our smallest set of training armor, most likely just the perfect size for little Ahst. The equipment was never found. Oh, yes, it is a shock to see your worst enemies come out of hiding so suddenly, isn't it, Major? It seems almost unfair and dishonorable, doesn't it?" Ervo added with a cruel laugh.  
Keba remained silent, not wanting to give Ervo the pleasure of a response. So everything he had ever heard in hushed whispers about this Sangheili was also true. Ervo laughed softly at Keba's expression, and stepped forward. "You knew of her meeting with me, didn't you, Major?"  
Keba swallowed, but stood his ground. "Yes, kaidon, I knew."  
"And you knew of the result?"  
"Yes."  
"So what was that result?" Ervo activated an energy sword and pointed it at Keba's throat.  
"You forbade her to train, kaidon."  
"Yes. A female is weak, and useless in battle. Their view of strength is nothing but illusion. They have no place as warriors. This is my word; this is 'Traot law. And you, Major, defied it."  
"Kaidon, I-"  
"You have been training her in secret! Do you deny it!?" Ervo snarled.  
Keba knew now that he was doomed no matter what he did. He decided that he was going to go out a warrior; No bargaining for his life, or begging for mercy, but staying strong in his beliefs-the way Ahst was. "No, kaidon, I do not deny it!" he answered, bravely lifting his head. He smiled, leering at Ervo, wanting to deliver a final, parting blow, even if only a bluff. "I trained her to be a warrior, so that one day, she may end your reign here."  
The guards snarled in fury and forced Keba to his knees. "What a shame." Ervo said softly, raising his blade above Keba's head. "You, a warrior with such potential, are choosing to turn his back on his keep, kaidon, and bloodline. For your deliberate disobedience of the laws of this keep, you are stripped of your rank, your honor…and your life." With those words, Ervo brought the sword down upon Keba's neck.

**Chapter Thirteen: Desperate Measures**

Ahst watched the entire scene from her hiding place, feeling a variety of emotions at once: pride for her cousin's bravery; rage for his murder; hatred for the kaidon; and fear for herself, knowing that with Keba gone, she was now the kaidon's target.  
"A pity he chose the path he did." One guard said softly.  
"He was always an eccentric, as is his cousin. A dangerous thing to be." Ervo growled, kicking Keba's corpse. Ahst felt as if she had been kicked herself, right in the hearts. "Search the entire keep! The residential complex, the training area, everywhere! We must find Ahst now, and deal with her." The entire party marched out of the forest back to the keep.  
_Not if I have anything to say about it, you heartless monster,_ Ahst thought to herself angrily, as she rushed back to her grove. She wished she could do something for Keba, but it was too risky to take time to move his body, so she had to leave him. When she arrived at the grove, she knelt beside the hollow log and reached in to grab the training armor. Slipping it on over her robes as quickly as she could, she also connected one of the active-camo generators and slipped into invisibility. Whatever the nearest path was out of the keep, she was going to take it and flee. Some may have considered it cowardice, but she was not going to stay and allow the kaidon to do to her what he did to Keba, and therefore allow her cousin to die in vain. Stepping out of the grove, still hidden, Ahst looked around for a path. A thin dirt trail to the east, starting in the middle of the woods, threaded through the trees nearby. Ahst had discovered this path long ago, but had never ventured down it. Without hesitation, Ahst ran down the trail, even if she had no idea where she was going.

**Chapter Fourteen: Nothing to Lose**

The moons of Sanghelios were high in the night sky. Ahst, exhausted from running, rested against the trunk of a massive tree. She could not recall ever running so fast, or so far, in her life. She had not been able to see the keep for quite some time. They would not look this far out for her; the risk of getting lost was far too great. Ahst removed her helmet and laid it on the ground, resting her head against it as she lay back on the grass. The events of the day were nothing but a blur in her mind now. Her victory at the arena, Keba's death…it was all too much for Ahst. She shut her eyes, and whispered to herself in prayer.  
"Forerunners protect me tonight, as I do what I must. Bless this forest, and help it guard me from those who seek to destroy me. Bless my cousin, whose death was premature and unjust. Bless and watch over my family, give them a sign that I am alive and well. I will come back for them someday, I swear it…Bless the oppressed residents of, and the very name of 'Traot, a name that has been stained by a soulless fiend I refuse to call Sangheili. And please, almighty gods, watch over me, for after tonight, whether I am ready or not, I am a warrior."

**Chapter Fifteen: A Prayer is Answered**

**'Traot Keep, the next morning**

Zylo and Vera were confused and worried. Ahst had not returned home the previous evening, and now the residents of the 'Traot Keep were being woken up to hear a decree by the kaidon himself.  
"Why have we been forced to come out here, dear?" Vera asked Zylo softly as she stayed close by his side, carrying little Kest in her arms.  
"I am not sure, Vera." Zylo answered quietly as they walked to the center of the keep, along with the other residents. It was a small crowd compared to most, due to the 'Traot Keep having a very small population (less than five hundred, because of the lack of space to expand, as well as the keep's youth.), but there was still murmurs of confusion and curiosity as the crowd drew closer to the keep's center. Confusion turned to horrific realization instantaneously, as the first sightings of a makeshift scaffold were made. Upon the scaffold, hung by restraints, was the body of Major Keba 'Traotee. His armor had been removed, as had his head, which was on a bloodstained pedestal next to the corpse. Keba's body was mutilated, the Mark of Shame visible on his chest, not burned, but carved into his body by an energy sword. Vera, moving a hand to cover Kest's eyes, turned her head away, hiding it in Zylo's arms, as her mate tightly held her against him, tensing up at the sight of his disgraced nephew.  
"This, citizens," Ervo, who was also standing on the scaffold, spoke in a loud, clear voice. "Is the price of defiance of my word, our laws. This once was Keba 'Traotee, a Major continuing his training here in the 'Traot Keep, nephew of our lone, proud Shipmaster (all eyes turned to Zylo, who stiffened further.), and a once promising warrior. However, he made a mistake that cannot be forgiven. He chose to encourage dissent in our keep, disobedience of our most sacred laws. How, you may ask, did this occur? What were his disgraceful actions? He chose to personally train a female relative of his to fight in battle-"  
"Ahst…" Vera whispered so only Zylo could hear. Zylo gave her a subtle nod, praying that his response would not be detected by anyone, especially not Ervo himself.  
"-After I had told the relative in question not long beforehand that she was forbidden to undergo such training." Ervo continued. "Keba was aware of my decision, yet chose to go through with his defiant act anyway, and for the vilest of reasons-so his 'hopeful warrior' could end my life! It has now cost Keba his own life," Ervo then gestured to Keba's head and body, "and he now serves as an example to the rest of you who think you can escape the wrath of a kaidon whose very word is ignored or disobeyed. He will remain here for some time, so that you may look upon him and face the price he so foolishly paid." Ervo turned his back to his audience. "Residents of 'Traot, you are dismissed."  
The residents returned to their homes in a hush, some whispering about what they had just seen, others stealing quick glances at Zylo, who was keeping his head down, avoiding the gaze of onlookers as best he could. Vera kept an arm around her mate, trying to defend him from the stares until they were safe in their home. As soon as they had arrived at their house, and had shut the door, however, Vera collapsed, trembling, into Zylo's arms. "I had no idea…" she murmured in a shaky voice. "What will become of us? The lengths she went to…and now she and Keba are dead because of it!"  
"Do not blame Ahst, my dear." Zylo said firmly, lifting his mate's head a little. "Our nephew was just as strong-willed as she is. Ahst would not have asked him; this was a plan they had together, I know it. As for us, the kaidon will not do anything. It would cause uproar if he had banished or executed his Shipmaster, or any of his family, and no matter how hard he tries to keep his actions silent, the news of such a deed would likely spread. We are safe. And furthermore, Ahst is not dead."  
"How can you be sure, Zylo?" Vera whispered.  
"If the kaidon had found and killed Ahst, her body would have been up there as well. She has far more sense than to stay here. She's out there somewhere, but we will have to accept the fact that we will never see her again. For her sake, and ours, we must act as if she is dead to us as well."  
Heartbroken, Vera nodded, and walked into the bedroom she shared with Zylo, in order to rest after what had just happened. Zylo, meanwhile, walked out to the back of the house, to his meditation rock. He climbed up and silently knelt, removing his golden helmet with shaking hands. "Forerunners hear me now, for mortal ears can never hear me say this again," he prayed, his head bowed. "A proud warrior humbly begs of you to carry out the simplest of requests." Zylo looked up towards the suns, and whispered, "Watch over my daughter."


	3. Volume 2: An Exile's Journey

**Volume Two: An Exile's Journey**

**Chapter Sixteen: Vhar**

**Covenant Frigate ****_Chivalrous Duty_****, on patrol in Covenant-controlled space, 2542**

On the lower decks of _Chivalrous Duty_, a Kig-Yar named Vhar was staring in abhorrence at a dark blue stain on the floor. The Shipmistress had gotten angry with a lazy Unggoy earlier, and as punishment, the unfortunate soldier had received a painful bite on the shoulder. The tiny Unggoy had limped painfully down to the lower decks, leaving the occasional bloodstain on the ship's floor.  
Vhar winced. This was the third one he had stumbled upon. Not that the little gas-sucker didn't deserve it. He had angered the Shipmistress, after all. But Vhar had never been the strongest around blood; his stomach was already churning violently at the sight. And now, to make matters worse, the Unggoy was so injured, that he could hardly move, let alone work. He'd probably end up thrown out of an airlock like the last one if he didn't recover soon. Not that Vhar cared or anything, though; He just knew a ship always needed to be at full strength.  
"Vhar!" a screechy voice hissed into a communicator linked to Vhar's armor. It was Chur'R-Koo, the Shipmistress in command of the _Chivalrous Duty_. Vhar's heart skipped a beat. Though he kept it only to himself, he rather liked Chur'R-Koo, so he happily took any opportunity to assist her if she needed it.  
"Yes, Shipmistress?" Vhar asked with a smile, trying not to blush as he used a hand to adjust the spines on his head, trying to keep them as neat as possible, and finding himself even more embarrassed as the spines in question began to flush with color along with his face.  
"Get up here!" the communicator crackled, Chur-R'Koo's voice hissing with static.  
"Right away, Shipmistress!" Vhar turned on his heel to rush up to the upper decks as quickly as his spindly legs could carry him. A group of Unggoy was huddled together in the corridor, speaking in concerned whispers about their injured comrade. Not wanting to waste time yelling at them to move, Vhar simply broke into a full run. The terrified Unggoy squealed in surprise, ducking and throwing themselves as Vhar leapt clear over their heads with a true showing of Kig-Yar agility. "Coming through!" he shouted, holding his breath as he sailed over them to land on the other side of the methane-breathing crowd, continuing to dash down the hallway without breaking stride. He hated having to breathe even the lightest fumes of their stink.  
_Chivalrous Duty_ was no carrier or battleship, so it did not take Vhar very long to arrive at the bridge, smiling warmly through his obvious exhaustion. "I have arrived, Shipmistress." Vhar announced as he gasped for breath.  
"Better late than never, I suppose." Chur'R-Koo snapped in annoyance from where she was perched in a small command-chair, identical to the Sangheili's imposing, throne-like chairs in all but size. "I called you five minutes ago."  
"Forgive me, Shipmistress, I was on the lower decks-"  
"I was aware of that! No excuses!" Chur'R-Koo screeched. "Or should I seek out a new assistant and find a new job for you?"  
Vhar swallowed. That meant janitorial duty, which was the nice way of saying 'cleaning up bloodstains and gods-knew-what-else.' Not to mention being separated from his dear Shipmistress. It was best to swallow whatever little pride he had left and just take his orders. "Uh, that won't be necessary, Shipmistress. I'll try to be more punctual from now on."  
"You'd better." Chur'R-Koo hissed. "Now then, that miserable gas-sucker from earlier headed to the lower decks, and is probably bleeding all over the floor. I want you to go clean up whatever bloodstains were down there."  
"With all due respect, I was just down there." Vhar blinked. She always did this to him! "Why would I have needed to be called up here for those orders-"  
"Don't ask questions! Just shut up and do your job!" Chur'R-Koo shrieked in a shrill voice.  
Vhar flinched, covering his ears. It pained him to hear her yell like that. "Yes, Shipmistress." he murmured quietly, shyly slinking away. Maybe she'd be nicer when he'd carried out her orders.  
"Oh, and Vhar?"  
Vhar spun on his heel to turn around. "Yes, Shipmistress?"  
Chur'R-Koo smiled. "Did I ever tell you how much I appreciate your hard work? You're a little slow sometimes, and a bit stupid, but deep down, you're a diligent worker."  
It was a backhanded compliment, but it was still the nicest thing Chur'R-Koo had ever said to him. "Th-thank you, Shipmistress." Vhar stammered, submissively flattening his spines, as he left to return to his work. "I'll continue to, um…um….uh…." Vhar looked up at where Chur'R-Koo was seated to see the female Kig-Yar was glancing at him with an awkward, confused expression. "Um, whatever you say!" he finally squawked, running off at full speed, praying that the Shipmistress did not see how brightly his spines were flushing.

**Chapter Seventeen: A Change of Scenery**

**Outskirts of 'Traot Keep, Sanghelios, 2542**

Warmth of sunlight filtering through the trees slowly woke Ahst 'Traot. As soon as consciousness came to her, she snapped awake, picking up her helmet to put it back on. A quick glance around reminded her where she was and why she was there. Placing her helmet on her head, Ahst turned in the direction the helmet had been facing while she slept. Ahst had placed her helmet on the ground last night in a certain direction, so that the front of the helmet was pointing away from the keep, and towards her destination, whatever it was. This way, she did not make a mistake and accidentally began walking back home, where execution and dishonor awaited her without a doubt. Without further delay, Ahst continued down the dirt trail, her only company the wind, leaves, and pale morning light.  
"This trail goes a long way…" Ahst murmured to herself. "I wonder how long it is. Will I leave the forest in a day, or less, or perhaps not for even longer? What will be on the other side? When I arrive at a keep, will they welcome me with open arms, or send me away? Whatever they do, I cannot return home. All this effort would be in vain, as well as my cousin's death." Ahst sighed. "Keba, what would you have done in my situation? You were a strong warrior, and a Sangheili with a courageous, kind heart: in short, everything I want to be in life. I wish you were still here to impart to me your wisdom. Your very presence was support in my eyes, for you always believed in me, sometimes more than I believed in myself. You never doubted me once, your faith as strong as the crashing waves of - the sea?" Ahst stopped, pausing to listen around her. There was indeed a sound of waves. Ahst then sniffed the air, detecting a slight salty tang that had not been there before.  
Ahst broke into a run, following the scent as best she could. The sunlight grew brighter as the trees gradually separated from one another. Ahst smiled, laughing softly as she saw the blue of the ocean far ahead of her. "It cannot be that far, if I can see it from here!" she triumphantly cried out as she urged her feet to run even faster. Leaping over a fallen tree, she was at the forest's border. Nearly overcome with joy, Ahst burst out of the woods-and felt, to her horror, nothing beneath her feet. Ahst looked down to see she had leapt over not only the fallen tree, but the edge of a cliff, with nothing but ocean below - and gravity was quickly closing the distance between them.

**Chapter Eighteen: Swimming Lessons**

Ahst screamed as her body plummeted towards the waves below. The drop was not very long, only about twice as high as the drop from her window at home; it would be painful, but she would survive. What concerned Ahst was that she did not know how deep the water underneath her was. With no deep bodies of water in the 'Traot Keep other than the swiftly flowing river the keep's fishermen traveled down in their boats, Ahst had never swam in her life. The young Sangheili just managed to throw her helmet off of her head before hitting the water's surface, not even having time to see where it landed. _Splash!_  
Ahst felt water rushing down her throat from under her mandibles. Coughing and sputtering, realizing the water was much deeper than she had anticipated, Ahst struggled to rip off the rest of her training armor as its weight dragged her beneath the sea. It was light, but not light enough for her to stay afloat in, so as much as she loathed to lose the only thing she had to remember her cousin by, she had to let the armor sink beneath her as she felt herself rising to the surface, her vision black, her head pounding.  
Still unable to see, Ahst felt her head break the surface as sea breezes gently caressed her. Gasping for breath while instinctively moving her arms and legs, Ahst felt around for a rock, or maybe a fallen branch from the trees far above her, anything she could cling to. Ahst slowly maneuvered through the water, her soaked robe weighing her down a little as it stuck tightly to her skin. Although she knew she would be able to move faster without it, Ahst's strong sense of modesty refused to allow her to remove the useless, waterlogged robe. She continued to flail with her hands, still coughing out seawater from her powerful lungs, until she felt a solid object- a Sangheili hand!  
"Are you all right?" An unfamiliar voice bellowed. Ahst could only choke on seawater in response. "Get her aboard!" the voice ordered. Ahst faintly felt herself lifted out of the water, then nothing more as her vision and thoughts faded into darkness.

**Chapter Nineteen: Awakening**

Ahst opened her eyes to discover she was lying on a soft bed. Her soaked robes had been removed, and she noticed bruises on her skin. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was water and being lifted out of it…Slowly standing up, Ahst looked around. The room she found herself in had only a single door for entering and leaving, and other than her makeshift bed on the floor, the room was bare, other than a sky-blue robe folded next to the bed. Quickly grabbing the robe, Ahst wrapped it around herself, sitting back on the bed while letting the fabric warm her cold, shivering body. Unsure of what had happened since falling into the sea, Ahst felt a little worried. She had no idea where she was now-she could be on the other side of Sanghelios for all she knew. Not wanting to stay in one place and dwell on the unknown, Ahst stood back up and opened the room's door. Stepping out of the room, she found herself in a hallway of some length.  
"Are you awake now, young one? I thought I heard your door open."  
Ahst leapt to her feet, looking around. She then spotted an elderly male Sangheili looking towards her from a second doorway nearby. He was wearing an identical cyan robe, carrying a staff made of a wood Ahst had never seen before, and seemed to be staring more through Ahst than at her. "Oh, er, yes, I suppose I am, thank you, sir." Ahst replied, giving the elder a polite bow.  
"Good to hear!" the elder said cheerfully, not seeming to acknowledge Ahst's gesture.  
"Er, how long was I unconscious?" Ahst asked nervously.  
"Only for a few hours, no need to worry." the elder smiled. Keeping a hand on the wall next to him, and his staff in front of him, he began to slowly walk down the corridor. "Well, come on, then, there is no sense in staying here any longer!" he called to Ahst, not turning around to look at her. Ahst blinked, surprised by the elder's strange behavior, and quietly followed. The elder opened a large sliding door at the end of the corridor, and then turned back in Ahst's direction. "Well, go on through!" he chuckled softly.  
Ahst shrugged to herself, and stepped through the door. The sound of ocean waves reached her ears again as she walked outside of the surprisingly large house onto the shore. She saw no paths ahead of her, but there were scattered houses along the beach. "Where exactly am I?" Ahst asked the elder as he walked over to stand beside her.  
"You are actually not very far from where you fell." the elder answered, his foggy-blue eyes again seeming distant. "You are currently in the 'Ihzum keep. I am its kaidon, T'zan 'Ihzumee."  
Ahst gasped and swiftly dropped to one knee, not wanting to stand when so close to the kaidon. "Er, forgive me, kaidon; I was unaware of your identity. It is an honor to speak with-."  
"What are you doing down there?" T'zan asked, and when Ahst glanced upwards, she saw that the elderly kaidon's head was tilted to the side.  
"Er…" Now Ahst was completely baffled. "Is this not expected of your keep's subjects?"  
"What is the point of having them kneel if I cannot see them?" T'zan shrugged.  
"Cannot see th-" Ahst stopped midsentence, realization striking like lightning as she gazed at T'zan's misty blue eyes, which were marred by a pale, horizontal scar. She felt a twinge of stupidity at not having seen it earlier. "Again, kaidon, I beg for your forgiveness…I was unaware that you are-"  
"Do not say I am blind." T'zan growled softly, reaching out with a hand, which Ahst quietly accepted, rising to her feet. "There is a vast difference between being blind and being unable to see."  
Ahst nodded wordlessly as T'zan continued walking down the shore, somehow navigating his way to a grassy field that bordered the sandy beach. Ahst watched in awe, amazed that someone could memorize his way through a place without the privilege of eyesight, something many, Ahst realized, took for granted.  
"Now, then, young one," T'zan said as he stepped into the field of short, half-dead grass. "Tell me, what is your name?"  
"Ahst 'Traot, sir."  
T'zan froze, no longer walking. He turned in Ahst's direction. "Did you say 'Traot?"  
"Yes, kaidon, I did." Ahst nodded, wondering why this was so significant.  
T'zan's face was grave for a moment, and then a serene smile was on his face. "At long last…I always wondered when one of your keep would make it out alive…"  
"With all due respect, kaidon, I'm not sure if I understand…"  
"As you can see, young Ahst, I am an old Sangheili. I was familiar with your keep for many years, long before that tyrant, Ervo, became the kaidon."  
"You know who Ervo is!?" Ahst exclaimed in shock.  
"No need to be so loud, young one!" T'zan chuckled. "My eyes may have failed me, but my hearing is still adequate. And yes, I know Ervo, and I also knew the 'Traot Keep's previous kaidon very well."  
Ahst was bewildered. "With all due respect, kaidon, I was unaware that my keep even had a kaidon before Ervo. My keep is quite young, and our saga only tells of one kaidon, Ervo himself."  
"That would be because of Ervo's actions, sadly." T'zan sighed, carefully seating himself on the grass, then gesturing for Ahst to sit at his side. "Your kaidon is not as noble as he would like his citizens to think."  
"I am aware of this, kaidon." Ahst said softly. "It is the reason I am here…"  
"If you are willing to explain, my ears are willing to listen, and afterwards, I can explain what I know to you." T'zan said warmly.  
"I was forced to flee after my cousin was murdered by Ervo." Ahst growled to herself as she spoke Ervo's name, refusing to ever call him any noble title such as 'kaidon' ever again. She had only known T'zan for less than an hour, but she already had more respect for him than she ever did for Ervo.  
"And what was your cousin's crime?"  
"He committed no crime, kaidon, other than supporting a loved one and doing what he felt was right. He trained me so that I may follow my dream to leave the keep and become a warrior one day. Ervo forbids females like me to train, however, and so when my cousin was caught, he was executed."  
"I see…Well, if this elder can give his humble opinion?" T'zan asked.  
"Of course, kaidon. You need not ask." Ahst replied.  
"Then I will say that your cousin had his faith in the right Sangheili." T'zan reached out with a hand to touch the side of Ahst's face. "I may not be able to see, Ahst, but I do not need my sight to know that you are a strong, courageous Sangheili, and you will be a great warrior someday. Never let that dream of yours leave you, and never allow the opinions of others to influence you, for it is only when you lose faith in a dream that the dream truly dies. Do you understand?" T'zan asked, gazing deep into Ahst.  
"Yes…" Ahst answered quietly.  
"You do not sound confident to me!" T'zan snapped with a sudden fierceness. "I asked if you understand, Ahst 'Traot!"  
"Yes, kaidon, I understand!" Ahst answered loudly.  
"Excellent!" T'zan laughed heartily, shaking Ahst's shoulder proudly. "Now then, allow me to keep my promise to you, and tell you the story of how Ervo became the kaidon of the 'Traot Keep."

**Chapter Twenty: Erased From History**

"Your kaidon's name is one I can tragically no longer remember. He was a wise and just leader, a renowned Shipmaster and strong kaidon, despite his age when he began, respected and beloved by all of 'Traot in the keep's time of prosperity. All, that is, except for one…Ervo 'Traotee was, as many, many others were, a Minor during the later years of this kaidon's reign, a headstrong, rebellious warrior, fiery with youth. Lustful for power, he quickly grew envious of the kaidon's prowess. When he returned to the keep to continue his training, he formulated a heinous plot. With the help of loyal followers, he spread a rumor of the kaidon being guilty of heresy, even going so far as to plant evidence in order to frame him."  
"What sort of evidence?" Ahst tilted her head in thought.  
"Small Forerunner artifacts. Do not ask how Ervo got hold of them, because I do not know. What I do know is that rumors were spread of the kaidon keeping these artifacts so that the Sangheili could gain knowledge of the Forerunners, and use it to overthrow the Prophets, and start a new Covenant, with 'Traot at its head."  
"If the kaidon was so revered, why would any of 'Traot doubt him?" Ahst asked, surprised.  
"At first, they didn't. I'm sure you know quite well that the citizens of 'Traot are staunchly loyal to those who gain their respect. Many citizens defended the kaidon. However, it did not take long before citizens began to vanish without a trace. Fear began to creep its way into the hearts of many citizens. Ervo gained more followers, and they became his eyes and ears. Any who spoke out against him ended up dead, either killed by Ervo's sentries, or in the case of more powerful warriors, assassinated after being deemed a threat. Either that, or they simply went missing, never to be heard from or seen again."  
Ahst's jaws were open in shock, disgusted at what Ervo had done. "And what of the kaidon?" she asked.  
"Ervo was cautious in his actions. He left no evidence that he was the one who had planted the seeds of fear and uncertainty. When the kaidon finally pinned the blame on Ervo, many citizens had lost faith in him, and wished for Ervo to destroy the so-called heretic. In order to defend his honor, the kaidon challenged Ervo, a challenge the young Sangheili gladly accepted, for the Minor had one clear advantage: his youth. The kaidon was getting along in years, and no longer had the swiftness that a younger Sangheili such as Ervo could show in battle. As you could guess, the kaidon was defeated."  
"What happened to the kaidon?" Ahst growled.  
"No one knows. Some say he died in battle. Many others in those not-so-far-away days said that the kaidon received a grave injury, and Ervo, eager to take up his position as the new kaidon, simply left him for dead. Either way, the kaidon was never seen again after that duel. Ervo then made sure that any evidence of the kaidon even existing was erased, except for his deeds in the 'Traot saga. Ervo rewrote the saga so he could take credit for the previous kaidon's deeds, which is what, along with his paranoia and thirst for blood, allowed him to eventually earn his rank today."  
Ahst snarled furiously. "A dishonorable coward such as him has no right to live in the same world as other Sangheili, let alone serve as kaidon!"  
"I agree with you, young one, but what can we do?" T'zan asked softly.  
"I will become a warrior, a glorious fighter for our Covenant, and for Sanghelios! And one day, when I'm strong enough, I will return home and end him!"  
T'zan gently patted Ahst's hand. "A bold promise, young Ahst. Do you think you are capable of such a deed?"  
"I have to try…for Keba, for the kaidon, and for all of 'Traot who have suffered under Ervo and his regime of terror!"  
"You are indeed courageous, Ahst. I wish you the best in your endeavor. Now as for you becoming a warrior, the first thing you need to do is find your way to High Charity. I can provide you transport immediately."  
"You would do this for me, kaidon?" Ahst asked, her eyes widened with amazement. "I am grateful for your generosity."  
"It is no trouble at all." T'zan nodded. "And as for your friend, Ervo, if he ever comes looking, he need not ever know you were here. As a matter of fact, we found your training helmet on the shore nearest the cliffs where you fell. I suggest it remain there so that Ervo may think that you perished in the sea, and will be none the wiser as to our efforts."  
Ahst was overwhelmed by T'zan's kindness. "Thank you." she murmured softly, instinctively beginning to bow her head. She remembered T'zan's past words, however, and instead reached over and squeezed his hand.  
T'zan nodded, and the two Sangheili stood together. "Follow me to the docking bay." T'zan instructed. "I can get you on board a transport to High Charity when we arrive."

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Fond Farewell**

Ahst and T'zan arrived at the docking bay, where many Spirit dropships awaited their passengers, or their goods to be traded to other keeps, colonies, and even the holy city of High Charity itself. Despite the 'Ihzum Keep being not much bigger than the 'Traot Keep, it certainly was more bustling, and seemed to be far better off.  
"Here we are." T'zan smiled, handing Ahst her mostly dried emerald-green robe. "This ship here will take you straight to High Charity, where you can be placed under a commander who will train you and send you into battle."  
"Again, thank you for all your help, kaidon. I would not be alive were it not for you."  
"No need to thank me, young one. Just promise me this." T'zan placed his hands on either side of Ahst's face. "Promise me you will never give up on the dream you have. Keep that dream burning as brightly as our cleansing fires, and find the justice you seek."  
"I will." Ahst nodded firmly.  
"Good." T'zan leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Ahst's. "Now, go." he whispered.  
Ahst nodded, and turned to step into the dropship. There was no going back now. Turning one last time to glance at T'zan, Ahst took one more step forward, and was lifted into the Spirit. High Charity awaited her, and nothing was in her way there now.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Broken Heart**

**Covenant Frigate ****_Chivalrous Duty_****, on patrol in Covenant-controlled space, 2542**

Vhar had finally finished cleaning up the bloodstains to his satisfaction. It took far longer than it would an average janitor, however, because the poor Kig-Yar found himself constantly getting sick at the sight and smell of the slowly coagulating Unggoy blood. Therefore, he not only had to clean up bloodstains, but the remains of the meal he had partaken in that morning. Now, with the floor clean enough to eat off of, and his churning stomach emptied, Vhar weakly traveled to the upper decks to report to his Shipmistress.  
"What wrong?" An Unggoy teasingly asked Vhar. "No stomach for blood?"  
"Shut up." Vhar snapped, taking a lift to the upper decks. When he arrived at the door to the bridge, Vhar put on his best smile and stepped through. "Shipmistress, I-" Vhar paused midsentence as his jaw dropped. Chur'R-Koo was no longer in her command-chair, but standing at the window next to another male Kig-Yar. She was gently combing her fingers through the male's spines, a gesture he seemed to be enjoying immensely as he stood at her side.  
"So what were you saying earlier?" Chur'R-Koo asked softly, embracing her chosen mate.  
"We'll return home, raise a clutch or two, and live out the rest of our lives in paradise!" the male happily hissed back, nuzzling the Shipmistress' shoulder.  
"It sounds wonderful…I'd like to have you assist me on the ship as well, if you're interested."  
"It would be an honor and privilege, my dear Shipmistress."  
"But…but, but…" Vhar whimpered to himself from where he stood. That was his job! What was going on!?  
The two other Kig-Yar turned to see Vhar. "What are you doing here!?" Chur'R-Koo squawked angrily. "Can't you see I'm busy?"  
Vhar sighed. "I simply came to report back to you, Shipmistress….the lower decks are clean."  
"Good!" Chur'R-Koo chirped happily. "That's one less thing for me to yell at you about. Now leave us alone!"  
"Yes, Shipmistress…" Vhar lowered his head and trudged off the bridge. What was he going to do now?

**Chapter Twenty-Three: A False Discovery**

**'Traot Keep, Sanghelios, 2542, Three Days Later**

Ervo 'Traotee had sent scouting parties out to search for Ahst after she was nowhere to be found in the keep. The morning that Keba 'Traotee's body had been presented to the keep, he went and spoke with Zylo and Vera, who said they had no idea where Ahst was. Even having one of his guards 'encourage' Zylo to speak by attacking his mate did no good. Finally, with Vera bleeding and beaten, the two Sangheili told Ervo that she had likely fled into the forest.  
It had been three days since the first search parties had left to find her. None had returned yet. Ervo assumed the brainless fools had gotten lost in the woods. No matter; burning the forest and thinning it out later on would eliminate future hiding places.  
"Kaidon!"  
Ervo sat up in his throne as a group of three Sangheili approached him. One knelt and offered him a training helmet. "We found this on the eastern shores, near the forest's seaside cliffs. Is this not one of the training helmets we provide for our warriors?"  
"Why, yes, it is." Ervo took the helmet and examined it carefully in his hands. "This is the helmet that went missing before Ahst escaped. Where is she?"  
"The helmet had been washed ashore by waves." the scout replied. "It is only natural to assume that she had fallen off of the nearby cliffs in her haste to escape, and fell to a watery grave."  
Ervo nodded. "Then we are rid of her eccentric, foolish dreams for good. I pray that we never again have an incident such as this. Keep an eye on her family, and do not let them leave their home. We will keep this quiet at any cost."  
"As you say, it will be done, kaidon." The scouting party all bowed to Ervo and departed. Ervo leaned back in his throne, satisfied with the day's results.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Final Message**

**'Izhum Keep, T'zan 'Ihzumee's Chambers, that same night**

T'zan 'Ihzumee stepped into his chamber, a bit slower than usual. He had been feeling tired as of late. He hobbled over to a hidden drawer in the wall and slid it open. A set of golden Shipmaster armor lay gleaming in place on the wall. With a shaking, withered hand, T'zan feebly touched the helmet, lightly brushing his fingertips against the cold metal. That same hand then retreated to trace the scar that cut through both of T'zan's eyes. With a sigh, T'zan limped over to his bed. He sat down, and grabbed a small device at the foot of the bed-his personal audio logs. Silently, he listened to his previous logs, the tale of his long life echoing in his ears. When the last log had finished, T'zan cleared his throat, and quietly spoke.  
"I am here, once again, and for the last time. I will say that this is my last night in this world; the Forerunners call to me and command me to take the Journey with them. I have few regrets in my life, but those few weigh heavily upon my hearts.  
I have never told any of this keep of my true identity, one I hardly remember myself, other than through my vivid nightmares. When I was defeated by Ervo, and left to die, I crawled through the forest, surviving on whatever forest creatures I could catch, my eyesight painfully fading all the while. When I arrived at the 'Ihzum Keep, I lost my sight completely. I refused, however, to allow the citizens to care for me and coddle me like some helpless infant. I gave myself a new name, reluctantly leaving behind all memories of my beloved people of 'Traot. I memorized the feel of grass, water and sand against my feet, let the sound of voices guide me around my new home. I provided wisdom and guidance to those around me, and in recent years, became kaidon once again, a new identity under a new name.  
The years passed, and I had given up all hope that any of 'Traot would find me, let alone escape Ervo's cruelties. When Ahst arrived a few days ago, my hearts rejoiced. Perhaps she will be the one to redeem my name, and bring 'Traot up from the despair the keep now wallows in.  
I grow weary as I speak these words, and eternal sleep now calls me. I go with hope in my soul, and leave my unspoken prayers with young Ahst 'Traot, or as she likely is known by now, Ahst 'Traotee. May she be the one to finish what I started and failed, and afterwards, continue where I was forced to leave off."  
With those words, T'zan closed the entry, but left the log open so that someday, perhaps a member of 'Ihzum could discover it, and allow his story to be told. For now, he would just have to wait. Until that time came when he could truly be at peace, there was the Great Journey to embark on, and a young warrior to observe from afar. With a quiet, happy sigh, T'zan 'Ihzumee, the lost kaidon of 'Traot, closed his long-ruined eyes, and met with his Forerunners at last.


	4. Volume 3: A Recruit's First Steps

**Volume Three: A Recruit's First Steps**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Ikos**

**Covenant Holy City, High Charity, 2542, fifteen days after departing from Sanghelios**

With the assistance of a Slipspace jump, Ahst's journey to High Charity had taken about five days. Now, back in her customary green robes of 'Traot, she was standing at attention once again before a pair of Sangheili commanders: two generals, both in golden armor that made Ahst's robes look very ragged and modest. The officers were not happy to see Ahst again: For nine days now, they had taken one glance at her, and sent her away almost immediately. This was the tenth consecutive day that she had come here, and the commanders were growing more than a little agitated.  
"How do you expect to serve a commander with your background?" the first general finally asked her, deciding that reasoning was perhaps more effective with this stubborn female.  
"I honestly am not sure yet, sir." Ahst meekly replied. "I was hoping to receive training upon my arrival."  
"You should have trained at home before you came here!" the second general snarled. "All keeps I know of train females to defend their homes in case the male warriors are away."  
Ahst winced, but held her tongue, not wanting to give these commanders any excuses. They would very likely not care anyway, even if she explained that her keep was an exception to the rule.  
"The point is, young one," the first general finally continued, "Your lack of experience gives commanders very little reason, if any, to accept you into a squad. Furthermore, the fact that you are a female concerns most of us. Having you in a squad may negatively affect morale, something which would be unacceptable."  
"I don't quite understand your meaning, sirs." Ahst blinked.  
"We will not have our warriors distracted with vying for your favor!" the second general growled.  
"Oh." It was all Ahst could say. "I was not aware that such a problem could arise, sirs."  
The first general shook his head in disbelief. "With your naiveté, are you even certain that you would be prepared for a warrior's life?" he asked incredulously.  
"Yes!" Ahst instantly replied. "I have known this to be what I wanted to do in life since I was very young. I am ready!"  
"You are not as ready as you may think, and certainly not in the proper position to be placed in a squad. Now, if you please, stop coming here day after day, only to have us send you away."  
_Yes, sir. I will be back tomorrow._ Ahst muttered bitterly to herself as she bowed to the commanders. As she turned her back to leave, a voice she had never heard in the past days spoke.  
"Is that the female you spoke of?"  
"Commander 'Medumee! We did not expect you to arrive so soon!"  
Ahst turned to look. A tall Sangheili Ultra was striding towards the two generals, who quietly bowed in unison. Ahst was astonished to see the respect the other Sangheili gave him, and leaned over to speak to a nearby guard standing at the room's entrance. "Who is that?" she asked softly.  
"Who is that!?" the guard nearly spoke out loud. "You really are new, aren't you? That is Ikos 'Medumee, one of the most respected of Sangheili commanders. His keep is known throughout the Covenant for its skilled and formidable warriors. The very fact that you do not know of him is, to say the least, astonishing."  
Ahst shrugged, and looked at Ikos again, who was speaking in a hushed voice to the generals. The one who first spoke to Ahst left the room, giving Ahst a confused glance as he departed. Ahst strained to hear as Ikos spoke, but the conversation was too distant and too quiet. With a sigh, she turned back to depart from the chamber.  
"Ahst 'Traot, is it?" Ikos' voice echoed through the room.  
Ahst instantly spun on her heel to face him. "Yes, Commander 'Medumee, sir?"  
Ikos beckoned Ahst forward with a silent hand gesture. Shaking a little, Ahst stepped forward. Ikos then walked around her, as if he was examining her. Ahst was confused. "Er, is somet-"  
"Silence." Ikos growled softly, not looking Ahst in the eye, but continuing to walk around where she stood. He stopped suddenly, lifting Ahst's head to gaze into her eyes. Ahst stared back, trying not to give away how nervous she was. She felt Ikos' fiery amber eyes boring deep into her own hazel ones, as if he was looking right through her eyes and into her soul.  
After a minute or so of this, Ikos released Ahst from his grip, and stepped back. He turned to the general. "I see no reason to turn her away." Ahst felt a glimmer of hope.  
"But, Commander 'Medumee, with all due respect, her lack of training-"  
Ikos raised a hand for silence, his back turned to the general as he gazed at Ahst again. "We will simply have to remedy that, now, won't we?" he asked as he gave Ahst a small smile. Ahst nodded slightly. "How long have you been waiting to be placed in a squad, Ahst?" Ikos asked quietly.  
"Ten days, Commander."  
Ikos turned his head to give the general a disappointed glare. He visibly winced, and Ahst had to hold back a laugh. "Pay no attention to this idiot's reasoning." Ikos said as he stepped towards Ahst. "If a warrior is what one wishes to be, then there is no reason that they cannot be given a chance to fight for our Covenant." Ikos growled these words towards the general, who was standing frozen behind him.  
"As you wish, Commander 'Medumee." the general murmured, bowing slightly. Ikos simply blinked in the general's direction, then tilted his head toward the door. The general made haste to leave and find his comrade, not wanting to deal with Ikos any further.  
Ikos watched the zealot leave through the door, and waited for a few seconds. "Now, then, where were we?" Ikos glanced back at Ahst. "Ah, yes. I will put you in my squad. You will receive training, and will become a fine warrior before you know it. However, heed my warning." Ikos leaned his face in, inches away from Ahst's. "My squad, as well as my northern keep of 'Medum, have a reputation for producing some of the finest warriors the Covenant has ever known. That reputation is and will be maintained by all my soldiers, whoever they are, and wherever they come from. If you do not have what it takes…if you do not meet my expectations, or if you do anything that will make me regret giving you this chance…I suggest you save yourself the trouble and leave my presence now, before I execute you myself."  
Ahst swallowed, but remained looking at Ikos as she nodded.  
"But if you do have what it takes to survive my training, then stay, and you will become a warrior like no other." Ikos' voice dropped to a low whisper. "The choice is yours."  
"I…" Ahst cleared her throat to banish the fear in her voice. "I will stay, Commander."  
Ikos nodded and stepped back, pointing to the floor. Ahst dropped to one knee, bowing her head.  
"If that is the case," Ikos spoke in a cold, imperious voice. "Then from this day forth, you are Ahst 'Traotee, Sangheili Minor of the Covenant forces!"  
From where she was kneeling, Ahst smiled. At long last, she was where she needed to be.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: First Impressions**

**Covenant Assault Carrier ****_Illustrious Eminence_****, several hours later**

"Welcome to the _Illustrious Eminence_, your new home." The hangar doors opened as Ikos gestured to the ship's vast interior with his hand. Ahst, now in a gleaming cobalt-blue set of armor, stepped through the hangar doors, mandibles open slightly in awe at the sight of the large ship, as well as its numerous crew members.  
Small, noisy packs of Unggoy were scampering past her with cleaning rags, with a Kig-Yar happily pursuing them, snapping at his victims' heels. Ikos sighed, and waited until the Unggoy were running just past him, and then with lightning reflexes, he grabbed the Kig-Yar by the spines on its head, and lifted it in the air. The Unggoy saw what was happening, and bolted out of sight.  
Squawking in pain, and kicking its legs as they dangled off the floor, the Kig-Yar cried out, "Commander, let me go!"  
"So you can continue to torment those who wish to only carry out their duties?" Ikos sneered. "The Unggoy busy themselves in keeping this ship clean. What are you doing, might I ask?"  
The Kig-Yar visibly swallowed. "Nothing, Commander." he murmured, not daring to lie to Ikos.  
"I see…A very strange choice you've made, little Kig-Yar, doing nothing here." Ikos lifted the Kig-Yar up to his eye level, the thin, lanky Kig-Yar still wailing in agony. "You know neither the Shipmaster nor I tolerate any sort of sloth or laziness. You also know what happens to those who do not carry out their duties with obedience and swiftness."  
The Kig-Yar's fear elevated to sheer panic. "W-wait! Mercy, Commander! Please!" he squawked piteously.  
"If fear is all that motivates cowards, I suppose that I must oblige." Ikos' eyes narrowed as he gently placed the Kig-Yar down, still gripping its spines.  
"Oh, thank you, Commander, thank yo-aaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Kig-Yar screamed as he felt some of his spines suddenly ripped out from his head. He fell to his knees before Ikos, groveling at his commander's feet. "You said fear was all that was needed!" the Kig-Yar screamed, holding his bleeding head.  
"That is true," Ikos smiled coldly. "But why would I settle for the bare minimum? Perhaps the pain you suffer now will serve as a reminder as to what happens when a soldier does not contribute to his crew's actions. Now leave my presence immediately."  
The Kig-Yar nodded with a squawky whimper, and turned to leave, but not before Ikos cleared his throat. "Did you forget something?"  
The Kig-Yar's whining grew more pathetic. "Please don't make me, Commander…"  
"Just as I do not tolerate laziness, I will not accept your excuses. Now, if you would?" Ikos stared, unblinking, until finally, the Kig-Yar lowered his head and submissively flattened what remained of his spines, hissing in anguish. "Thank you." Ikos nodded in acknowledgement, suddenly looking calm again, as if nothing had happened. "You are dismissed. Go to the medical bay and have that injury taken care of."  
The injured Kig-Yar trudged away, muttering something Ahst could not understand, and she was not sure if she wanted to. She turned to Ikos, and asked, "Will he be all right, Commander?"  
"He will recover, no worse for the wear, but this will hopefully teach him the value of diligence onboard this ship. I have no reason to harm the crew if they simply do what is asked of them."  
"Your crew seems….well-disciplined." Ahst said nervously.  
Surprisingly, Ikos laughed. If Ahst hadn't been standing there, she would have not imagined her commander capable of such a feat. He seemed so cold most of the time, so it was strange suddenly seeing that he had a sense of humor. "Yes, but I fear I must disappoint you, Minor. They are not my crew. Our Shipmaster is truly in command here, and I follow his orders while onboard this carrier. I simply am the leader of our ground forces. However, while the Shipmaster may command these decks and hangars, our ship's training facilities on the lower deck are my domain. As such, while you receive your much-needed training, you will be strictly under my command, until our Shipmaster says otherwise."  
Ahst blinked in amazement. "He already knows of my arrival?"  
Ikos laughed again. Ahst somewhat enjoyed the sound of his laughter, soft and deep as a calm sea. "Of course he knows!" Ikos smiled. "He does not need to see you to know of your arrival. He will meet you in due time, when you are a warrior worthy of his presence."  
"Yes, Commander 'Medumee." Ahst nodded, bowing her head slightly.  
Ikos nodded back, satisfied with the respect his new Minor was giving him. "Now, come with me. Your training begins immediately."

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: A One-Sided Battle**

Ahst had been escorted down to the _Illustrious Eminence_'s lower decks. Large, empty rooms were set aside for the crew's warriors to train in. Upon the walls furthest from the door were racks on which a variety of weapons were hung. Ikos strode over to the wall, and unhooked a plasma rifle from where it rested. "So tell me, Minor," he called to Ahst as she entered the room. "Which of our weapons do you have any experience with?"  
Ahst flinched as she prepared to speak. This was going to be embarrassing. "Only one, Commander, and my experience with the weapon is minimal."  
"Ah, I assume it is the plasma rifle?" Ikos asked, offering her the weapon in his hand.  
Ahst refused the weapon as she spoke again. "Er, no, Commander, I'm afraid not. The only weapon issued to Sangheili that I have ever used is the energy sword."  
Ikos' jaws visibly dropped. "What? Did I hear you correctly? The only weapon you have ever used in your life is the one reserved for only the noblest of Sangheili?"  
"Er…technically, no, Commander. Do staffs count?" Ahst asked sheepishly.  
"Certainly not! Who in the name of the sacred rings was your trainer?" Ikos nearly roared in disbelief.  
"My cousin trained me, sir."  
"And where is your cousin now?" Ikos asked through gritted teeth.  
"He is dead, sir. Our kaidon executed him for training me."  
"I see." Ikos looked very displeased. "Your cousin obviously met his end for his incompetent training methods, a well-deserved fate, in my opinion."  
Ahst held her tongue but she felt a rage course through her like never before. She knew she was supposed to respect her new commander unconditionally, but she was starting to find it a little difficult.  
"What's this?" Ikos approached Ahst, a cold smile on his face. "I can see it in your eyes. You are angry, and it is only natural. You must have been very close to your cousin. Is it difficult hearing the truth of his incompetence?"  
Ahst snarled furiously and leapt for Ikos, who simply stepped back and swung with the rifle he was holding. The makeshift bludgeon hit its mark, and struck Ahst on the back of her head. Ahst collapsed, blacking out for a moment before shakily rising to her feet.  
"Are you so determined to defend whatever little honor he had?" Ikos growled, returning the rifle to its proper place and taking a pair of energy swords. "I suppose it would not be wrong to give you that chance." Ikos tossed the second sword's hilt to Ahst, who caught it without ever taking her eyes off of her commander. "You said you were trained with these!" Ikos' voice slowly rose in volume. "If you spoke the truth, then prove it! Just try to strike me down!"  
Ahst activated the sword, and eyed Ikos up and down, searching for any sort of weakness in his stance that she could exploit. When she found none, she dashed forward, aiming a low slash at Ikos' legs. Ikos easily parried, then swung his elbow forward to hit Ahst in the jaw. Ahst staggered back, tasting blood in her mouth. Snarling in frustration and pain, Ahst slashed again, this time towards her commander's chest. Ikos laughed coldly as he again parried effortlessly, then went in for his own attack. This was the moment Ahst had been waiting for. Sidestepping as Keba had taught her, she dodged Ikos' blade and reached for his wrist. Unfortunately, in her haste, she missed, instead grabbing hold of Ikos' upper arm, an action that got her nowhere. Ahst heard Ikos chuckle softly, and she had just enough time to see as he launched his head towards hers. A dull thudding pounded in Ahst's ears as she collapsed to the floor once again.  
"It's almost tragic, is it not?" Ikos asked in a whisper as he pointed his blade at Ahst's neck to keep her still. Ahst remained frozen as she listened to him. "One as inexperienced as yourself with the ignorance, the arrogance to believe that they could duel a veteran such as myself and come out victorious? I suppose your failed trick was another of your cousin's teachings?" Ikos leaned his head closer, smiling.  
"It was the last thing he taught me before he died." Ahst weakly snarled, spitting blood in Ikos' direction. "He was executed that night. And despite what you say, Commander, my cousin died a hero, fighting for what he believed in!"  
"And what was his cause?" Ikos asked, ignoring the blood now staining his white armor.  
Ahst's voice grew quiet. "Me, Commander." she murmured.  
Ikos tilted his head a little, his cold eyes softening ever so slightly. "I see…I assume there is more to this than I know."  
"Much more, Commander." Ahst nodded weakly, her vision fading.  
"I see. Nevertheless, I do not regret my words. Though he obviously had great faith in you, your cousin was not a proper trainer for you, and if I am to continue your training, I cannot allow you to follow his teachings in my squad. I am your commander now, and you will follow my orders to the letter. Do you understand, Minor 'Traotee?"  
"Yes, Commander 'Medumee, I do." Ahst's head grew heavy and it slowly fell towards the deck. As her eyes closed, the last thing she felt was Ikos' hand catch her head before it hit the floor.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Recovery and Discovery**

Ahst felt a dull soreness as she slowly woke. She was lying on her back in a place she had not seen before.  
"It is good to see you among us again." Ikos' voice murmured from nearby.  
Ahst bolted upright in the bed, and turned in the direction of her commander's voice. Ikos was standing at her bedside with a gentle smile. Ahst smiled back and lowered her head respectfully. "Commander, where am I?" she asked.  
"The ship's medical wing, you've been resting in here since you fainted." Ikos explained, pulling a nearby chair up to the edge of the bed and sitting down next to Ahst.  
"My apologies, Commander. I did not wish to waste time sleeping in here when I should be training." Ahst said quietly, feeling a little ashamed that she was brought to unconsciousness so easily.  
"It is quite all right," Ikos replied softly. "This gives me an excuse to ask you more about this cousin of yours. Did he train everyone at your keep?"  
"No, Commander, just me." Ahst answered, shaking her head. "He was not a trainer of the keep, but a Major in our military forces."  
"Then why did he train you?" Ikos tilted his head slightly in thought.  
"I was forbidden to train, since I am a female, which is why my cousin was executed."  
"I see." Ikos nodded his head in understanding, and then asked, "What do females normally do at your keep, if training and service is outlawed?"  
"Er…" Ahst was surprised by the question. "Well, most females simply took care of the keep's children, as well as their own mates, and any visiting aristocrats they may have won the favor of, since there were no aristocrats living in the keep...well, except for the kaidon."  
Ikos' expression grew curious at this. "Hmm…Very interesting. Nearly every male resident of the 'Medum keep is an aristocrat, and every female that lives there is willing and able to serve their needs." Ikos remained silent for a moment, before adding, "Which makes me wonder, young 'Traotee: Was an aristocrat ever interested in you?"  
Ahst visibly shuddered. "The kaidon is my second cousin, so he had no interest in me. And I always kept myself hidden if one of his allies visited. I do not wish to…associate with aristocrats in such a way as many females do."  
"I see…A strange mindset for you to have. What do you think of aristocrats, then?"  
"Though it is a traditional belief amongst nearly all Sangheili, the fact that an aristocrat can mate with any female they choose disgusts me, Commander." Ahst muttered. "Of course, it is vital for a sword-wielder's genes to be passed on to future generations of warriors. However, I believe a female has a right to decide whether she wishes to serve an aristocrat or not."  
Ikos' facial expression became blank for a moment, as if he was thinking. Suddenly, a smile formed on the commander's face, his expression almost teasing. "Do you not trust them? Perhaps you feel…_unsafe_…in the presence of one."  
"That is how I have felt, yes, Commander." Ahst's voice and body stiffened. What was her commander saying?  
"Well, that may be a problem. Many of the ship's crew members are aristocrats." Laughing quietly to himself, Ikos leaned in to whisper in Ahst's ear. "_Including myself_."  
Ahst leapt off of the cot in one fluid movement, and jumped to one side, keeping the cot between herself and Ikos.  
"What is this? Why the sudden hostility?" Ikos smiled coldly, leaning back against the wall. "I have not done anything…yet."  
"Precisely! Yet!" Ahst snarled, trying to hide the fear she felt. "You speak as if you plan on doing something!"  
"Something?" Ikos asked innocently. "Young Minor, what could possibly be on your mind?"  
"You know exactly what!" Ahst shouted angrily.  
"Do I?" Ikos grinned. "Why don't you enlighten me? What's on your mind?"  
Ahst growled a warning, ready to spring away at a moment's notice, as Ikos began to walk around the medical cot towards her. "Stay away from me…" the young Sangheili's voice trembled as she spoke.  
"Who are you to order me?" Ikos asked in a whisper, stepping closer. "You've already learned you cannot fight against me…And here we are, the two of us alone…What could you possibly do?" He was now mere steps away from Ahst.  
Terrified, Ahst rolled sideways over the cot. Before she could reach the other side, however, Ikos had grabbed her by the shoulder, and was forcing her to look up in his eyes.  
"Still afraid of me?" Ikos asked, his orange eyes seeming to burn from within.  
Ahst roared in defiance, refusing to let her commander get the best of her.  
Ikos adjusted his grip, taking hold of Ahst's neck as he forced her back onto the cot. "You could resist all you want, and I would still easily overpower you. Just accept it-there is nothing you can do."  
Ahst twitched in Ikos' grip, but with every movement, her commander's grip tightened. Ahst's courage finally failed her, and she softly asked in a trembling voice, "What are you going to do to me?"  
"Why do you even bother asking?" Ikos leered down at Ahst. "It should be obvious to the both of us." Ikos leaned forward, bringing his face and body dangerously close to Ahst.  
As she felt Ikos' warm breath against the skin of her neck, Ahst's eyes widened in horror. She started to regret ever choosing to train with this Sangheili. Overcome by panic, and unable to think straight, she suddenly screamed, "_Just get it over with already!_"  
There was a pause. Ahst no longer felt the heat of Ikos' slow, heavy breaths. She cautiously opened one eye, and saw that her commander had backed away slightly, though his hand was still around Ahst's neck.  
Ikos sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, 'Traotee. You really must learn to trust me." He released Ahst from his grip, and she instantly leapt back to her feet. "If you must have some sort of reassurance," Ikos continued, stepping back further to give Ahst her space, "Let me inform you that I keep high personal standards when it comes to interaction with my soldiers, whether they are male or female. Though the females of the 'Medum keep happily serve any aristocrats who desire them, I realize your upbringing is…far different. You need not worry about your safety aboard this ship. However, I must ask that you not fall to aggression at the first mention of anything like this. If you cannot trust your squadmates and fellow soldiers, what kind of warrior can you possibly be?"  
"Wait a moment!" Ahst snapped. "You acted this way, played this whole scene out, _just to see how much I could trust you?!" _  
"Of course." Ikos' cruel, taunting grin had softened into a warm smile.  
"May I speak freely, Commander?" Ahst growled.  
"If you must." Ikos simply blinked at Ahst.  
"You're insane."  
"Perhaps I am. It would not be the first time I have heard it." Ikos turned on his heel to walk out of the medical bay. "I expect you to return to your training soon." he added as he departed, leaving Ahst to finish recovering.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Reassurance**

After a few hours of rest, Ahst was back in the ship's training facility, the only visitor at the time. Unsure of where to begin, she took a plasma rifle off of the weapon racks. She absentmindedly examined it in her hands, her mind still attempting to grasp previous events and piece together just what had happened.  
"I can't believe he did that to me!" Ahst muttered to herself furiously. "I know that nothing happened, and I should trust his word that nothing will happen, but…"  
_You are unsure._ Ahst's bluish reflection in the rifle seemed to silently express the chaos in Ahst's thoughts.  
"Well, of course I would be unsure…" Ahst sighed.  
_Well, get rid of that uncertainty. What is it 'Traot are known for?_  
"Faith and loyalty." Ahst said softly. "To our commanders, our brothers, our Covenant, and all that we live for."  
_Precisely! And exile or not, you are 'Traot! You are a loyal soul, and nothing will change that!_  
Ahst sighed to herself. "But I am afraid of him…what shall I do?"  
_Trust in him, as you trust in yourself. He will help you become the warrior you wish to be, for yourself, and for the Covenant._  
Ahst nodded to her reflection, and her grip tightened on the rifle. "Very well, I suppose I must."  
"Who are you talking to?"  
Ahst whirled around to see Ikos standing in the training bay's entrance. She sighed and shook her head. "Do you always greet people in this manner, Commander?"  
Ikos simply gave one of his small smiles as he approached Ahst. "You can learn a lot by speaking to someone, but you sometimes can learn just as much by quietly listening." He stopped beside Ahst, and looked down at the rifle. "Is this your first time handling this weapon?"  
"Yes, Commander, it is." Ahst nodded, raising the weapon slightly, pointing it towards the opposite wall.  
"Very well, show me what you can do." Ikos stepped back a little, crossing his arms. "Now, then, 'Traotee, do you see those targets on the wall? See if you can hit one."  
Ahst lifted the rifle to just below her shoulder level and squeezed the trigger. The whine of plasma fire was louder than she expected, seeming to scream through her ears and echo in her very skull. The bolts of white-hot plasma sped through the air and struck to the left of their target, a small plasma shield on the wall. Ahst sighed, feeling a nagging disappointment inside her.  
"Hmm…" Ikos mused, stepping back over to Ahst. "Here. Relax, adjust your grip on the rifle, and aim slightly to the right." Ikos gently took hold of Ahst's fingers and carefully loosened her tense grip on the rifle. "Try now." he ordered, standing back.  
Ahst took a deep breath, and fired once more, nervously keeping her fingers against the trigger as the howl of plasma fire echoed in her ears again. She watched joyfully as the shots struck the target with precision, turning the shield a variety of colors with the sudden heat, but suddenly she cried out in pain as she felt an intense burst of heat as well. The sides of her plasma rifle burst out from the weapon without warning, startling Ahst and causing her to drop the rifle as the skin of her hand began to form tiny blisters.  
"Ah, yes, if you are not careful with these weapons, they will overheat, leaving you exposed and defenseless." Ikos explained. "Do not let it happen again."  
Ahst quietly nodded. "Yes, Commander, I'll be more careful from now on."  
"Good. Now then, let us move on to-"  
An alarm suddenly screamed throughout the ship, and a communicator rattled at Ikos' waist. He quickly picked it up and listened to the message. "Yes? ...Of course, Shipmaster, I am on my way…With all due respect, Shipmaster, she has hardly begun training! ...Yes, of course, as you wish." Ikos returned the communicator to its place on his armor, and sighed.  
"What is it, Commander?" Ahst asked nervously.  
"We have arrived at the human colony far sooner than I originally expected. The squads are already preparing for the ground attack. I will be leading them, of course, and you will be accompanying me."  
Ahst blinked in shock. "Er, with all due respect, Commander-"  
"I know as well as you do that you are not ready, Minor, but these are not my orders, they are our Shipmaster's. It seems that you will either learn to fight on the battlefield, or you will perish."  
Ahst swallowed, then nodded. Her first battle was about to begin, and war waited for no one.

**Chapter Thirty: Departure**

Ahst was hurriedly following behind Ikos, who was striding towards the hangar's dropships at a brisk pace. "You will be arriving at the colony with me." Ikos explained as they walked. "However, I must say that in your current situation, you will be useless to me in battle and a waste of potential if you are killed. The Shipmaster ordered me to bring you to the colony, and I will not disobey him, but nothing says you must stay at my side."  
"What would you have me do, then, Commander?" Ahst asked nervously.  
"Keep a low profile, and do whatever you can to seek information. This colony does not have a strong military presence, but from the intelligence we have gathered, there is a small compound, carefully hidden from probing eyes. I'm sure fear may persuade some civilians to talk."  
"I must take prisoners, then?" Ahst asked.  
"No. You will only take the ones who are willing to speak, and then I will deal with them." Ikos' mandibles parted slightly into one of his cold smiles. "Remember, 'Traotee: _Any human that puts up resistance dies._ Is that clear?"  
"Of course, Commander." Ahst blinked, feeling a little surprised that Ikos was putting so much emphasis on the command. Did he think that she was unable of carrying out his orders? Well, she was going to make sure today that she eliminated any doubts in Ikos' mind about her.  
Ahst and Ikos stepped aboard a Phantom dropship, and Ahst saw that a squad of armed Sangheili of varying ranks was already waiting for them within. The warriors all stood a little straighter when Ikos silently stepped aboard.  
"Warriors!" Ikos roared in a clear voice over the dropship's thundering scream as it raced to the planet below. Ahst found herself, like all the other Sangheili aboard, hanging on to his every word. "Our duty to our Prophets and Covenant calls us once again, and we now depart for another doomed colony. These humans, like all the others, will be weak and unprepared! We will find and storm their base with ease, and decimate what they dare to call a 'defense'! Through the ruins of the heretical cities below…Past the rivers of blood that shall flow at our feet…Beneath the burning skies, we will search high and low, leaving nothing but death and glass in our wake!"  
The soldiers in the dropship all shouted their approval as the Phantom slowed to a stop, hovering over the ground beneath them. Ahst yelled right along with them, feeling inspired by Ikos' words. It was small wonder that he was so respected by his fellow Sangheili; He was a leader who could make you believe you could do anything and go anywhere, even if he was nothing short of terrifying.

**Chapter Thirty-One: Surveillance**

**New Riverside, Human Colony Mojave, 2542**

Ikos landed with his troops in a large clearing on the city outskirts, and pointed squads towards different sections of the large city located further down the dusty road. He glanced at Ahst, and pointed her in the opposite direction, towards smaller houses. "There will be much smaller numbers there, and they will have difficulties defending themselves or fleeing from you, since their soldiers will be focusing on evacuating those in the heart of the city." Ikos explained. "If you can do this, perhaps there is hope for you after all, 'Traotee."  
Ahst nodded, more determined than ever to prove herself. Gripping her plasma rifle tightly in her left hand, she turned and marched towards the suburbs as Ikos roared orders to his other soldiers. Ahst felt a little disappointed, as well as left out, but she knew that this was for the best, and it would not have done her any good to enter battle unprepared and get killed for it. The young Sangheili Minor shrugged, and decided there was no better time than the present to get in some practice.  
The sounds of explosions and screaming reached Ahst's ears, and she knew the attack had begun. Plasma fire echoed through the streets, along with the percussion of bullets from human weaponry. Cries and shouts of pain and agony could be heard from both sides.  
"Minor 'Traotee!" Ikos' voice crackled in the communicator built in Ahst's armor. "Reinforcements from our fleet will be arriving at your position shortly. Continue with your reconnaissance!"  
"As you wish, Commander." Ahst replied quietly into her communicator, looking around. A green sign had an assortment of white human letters on it, but Ahst couldn't read any of it, which frustrated her. She wanted to know a little more about the enemy she was fighting, so that someday, perhaps she could use her knowledge to expose a weakness. She then decided someday, somehow, she was going to learn to read the human language, or at least one, if there were many.  
Putting the language barrier aside, Ahst glanced around at the near abandoned street. A few vehicles were still in place by oddly shaped structures, but other than that, the place was a ghost town. Windows and doors were boarded up, and from the few windows that Ahst could peek through, she saw houses in almost immaculate condition, if one did not mind a little dust. Soft-looking furniture was scattered on the floor, and odd contraptions covered shelves. Images of humans in wooden frames covered walls and told the stories of those who had lived there. It was if the homes' inhabitants had vanished into thin air.  
Ahst pressed a button on her communicator. "Commander 'Medumee, do you hear me?"  
"Yes, Minor 'Traotee, do you have something to report?" Ahst could hear screaming humans from the other side of the comm. channel, but Ikos' voice was calm and quiet, as if he was in nothing more exciting than a grassy field on a sunny day.  
"These structures have all been abandoned. My guess is that the humans grabbed whatever possessions they could hold and evacuated."  
"It would not surprise me." Ikos replied. "These humans anticipated our arrival. Come into the city, and continue your search, but be careful. I expect an update every ten minutes."  
"Yes, Commander! 'Traotee out!" Ahst cut off the channel, and raced towards the city, her footsteps thudding against the ground with every step…a little too loudly. The ground violently shook beneath Ahst, and threw her off balance. A cloud of dust enveloped her, and she turned around to see that the house she had just looked into had been crushed into nothingness. Ahst saw a towering, leg-like structure lift from the pile of fresh timber, and looked upwards in amazement to see a Scarab marching slowly down the street.  
"Where did THAT come from?" Ahst shouted aloud to herself as the Scarab cast a shadow over her.  
"'Traotee, the reinforcements should be at your position at any moment." Ikos's voice stated in Ahst's ear.  
_Now he tells me,_ Ahst muttered, still staring up in awe at the metallic monstrosity.  
A colossal metallic leg lifted into the air and suddenly came speeding down towards Ahst, who had to roll out of the way to avoid being crushed. The sound of an energy weapon charging above her head nearly deafened the young Sangheili, who had to cover her ears. It only grew louder, however, until a bright green beam fired from the Scarab, destroying several other houses. Ahst was amazed to be so close to a weapon capable of such destruction, but also certain that she wanted to be as far away from it as possible before it crushed her like an insect. Without a second glance at the gargantuan Scarab, Ahst made haste for the now burning city ahead.

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Have Vehicle, Will Travel**

Ahst sighed to herself. The city was a bit further away than she had originally thought. Now she was in the middle of a dusty road between the main city and the now demolished suburbs. The dry air burned in Ahst's throat, and dirt was sticking to her skin and armor. She started to wonder if she should have stayed behind and gotten a ride with the Scarab. Unfortunately, the leviathan of a vehicle walked right over her a few minutes ago, and Ahst was alone in the desert.  
"Why any creature, even a human, would call this home, is beyond me…" Ahst murmured to herself, finding her surroundings very different from the forest she had been born and raised in. A soft breeze blew, and Ahst felt something hit the back of her legs. She turned around, startled, and saw that it was nothing but an odd, round plant that had rolled into her. Rolling her eyes, the young Sangheili attempted to kick the weed away, but only got her foot caught inside. _This just gets better every second_, Ahst snarled to herself, continuing to try and remove the plant which was now firmly wrapped around her ankle. Finally, Ahst knelt down and yanked the weed off, unceremoniously throwing it aside, only to watch the wind guide it further down the road. _Thank the gods, now it can stalk someone else!_ Ahst shook her head. _Perhaps it will trap a human inside. That would be amusing._  
Continuing the long walk ahead of her, Ahst could hear the faint sounds of battle ahead. "The battle may be over by the time I get there…" the Sangheili sighed. "There has to be a faster way than this…" Looking ahead, Ahst spotted what looked like some strange debris in the road. As the young Minor drew closer, she saw that the debris was actually an abandoned, damaged vehicle, lying helplessly on its side, teetering on a fin-like structure.  
Ahst walked up to the vehicle, and stared at it, trying to remember what the vehicle's name was from what she could recall from Keba's teachings. _A small vehicle with fins on the side…_ Ahst scratched her head in thought, trying to jog her memory. She was certain that she knew this! _Er… Ah! A Ghost!_ Ahst smiled as she tried to push the vehicle upright, feeling rather pleased that she had been able to remember Keba's stories that he had brought home from battles in years past, and the descriptions of things he had seen. A good thing too, Ahst realized, because with her lack of training, Keba's many tales were the only information she possessed. The Ghost was lighter then expected, and Ahst managed to tip it upright with a good, strong push. The vehicle flipped over with a clang, and Ahst could see the extent of the damage. The fins were bent at odd angles, the Ghost's tail end was missing a large piece, and a dent left the hood deformed and warped.  
_ Bullets wouldn't have done this sort of damage, and explosives would have destroyed the vehicle…Perhaps it was stationed on the Scarab, fell off as it headed down the road, and this is simply the result of hitting the ground._ Ahst glanced at the crippled Ghost, then at the long road ahead of her. She had no idea how to operate vehicles of any sort, but whatever happened, it likely still beat walking. Ahst sat in the vehicle's tattered seat and saw a pair of sticks to her left and right.  
"Well, common sense would dictate that I use these…" Ahst gripped the controls and slowly tilted them forward. The Ghost sprang to life, albeit with an odd, clanking noise, and moved forward at a slow creep. Ahst laughed to herself, thrilled that her plan was working, and leaned forward, allowing the Ghost to pick up speed. The young warrior felt a breeze caress her face, and found herself enjoying this new method of travel, until a spark from the Ghost's control panel leapt out towards her. Ahst halted the vehicle and waited for a moment. When she was certain it would not explode, she sighed with relief. "That could have been wor-_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_" Ahst screamed as the Ghost suddenly leapt forward at breakneck speed, shrieking down the road towards the city, drowning out its driver's pleas of "Slow down, slow down, _pleeeease, for the love of the gods, slow down!_"

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Process of Elimination**

"Keep firing!" Ikos roared over the hail of bullets soaring over the heads of his squad. "Hold nothing back!" The Sangheili commander and his troops were taking cover behind a wrecked human vehicle as they exchanged fire with a small platoon of Marines. As he fired his carbine, Ikos glanced at the human soldiers' positions, silently studying their patterns of firing. After about a minute of subtle observation, Ikos nodded to himself and faded into camouflage. "Remain in cover until I give the command." he whispered into his communicator. Silent, subtle nods were his only response, and Ikos leapt into action. Creeping out from behind the vehicle, he slowly moved closer to his assailants, keeping low to the ground to avoid their shots as he made his way towards the ruined wall the Marines were defending. All he needed was the proper and inevitable moment, the single event he was waiting for.  
"Aw, crap! Cover me, I'm reloading!" A young soldier's panicked voice reached Ikos' ears, and the Sangheili smiled to himself. The moment had come. Ikos leapt towards his victim-the unfortunate reloading soldier, who just so happened to be conveniently placed on the outside of the group. When the human (still struggling to reload and making his inexperience obvious) was within reach, Ikos took hold of his shoulder and pulled him close.  
The Marine felt himself slam into something solid, but he could not see anything. "What the f-"  
Ikos promptly snapped the human's neck as the dead soldier's comrades turned to see his now lifeless body. "Take that split-jaw out!" the leader of the human squad shouted, pointing his assault rifle at Ikos, who had now faded from his pointless camouflage. Ikos shrugged, and threw the human corpse in his hands at his attackers. The body slammed into the two nearest Marines, whom Ikos then shot in the head as his personal shields flared from the rifle fire that occasionally struck him. Only two humans remained. Ikos watched as one of them, a combat medic, dove for her supplies, rushing to try and assist her fallen squadmates in any way she could. Ikos then simply stepped forward, ignoring the other soldier's faltering shots as he put his carbine away for the time being, and placed the hilt of his energy sword against the medic's face. The female human looked up into Ikos' eyes, her own eyes wide with terror. Ikos stared back, locking eyes with the young soldier for a moment. Then with the simple press of a button, his sword activated and the blade neatly impaled the medic's head. Ikos removed his blade from the female's skull, and turned to face his final victim, who was now glancing in horror at his rifle. A soft clicking could be heard, and Ikos nearly laughed. The human had wasted all his ammunition in his feeble attempt to shoot him down. _Not that the human was incapable of the feat,_ Ikos thought. _He simply panicked, and thus missed his target far too much. Yet more decisive evidence as to why fear is one of your most important tools on the battlefield._  
The human grew desperate, and rushed forward to pummel Ikos with his rifle. By now, however, Ikos' shields had fully recharged, and the Sangheili hardly felt the blow. Ikos smiled down at the brave but foolish warrior. "I believe it is my turn now." he said softly, and thrust his blade into the human's chest. A choked scream forced its way out of the human's throat, along with some blood, which spattered onto Ikos' chestplate. _Music to my ears,_ Ikos thought with a soft smile, but his expression changed when he picked up another sound besides a dying human's gasps for breath. He glanced to his right, and had just enough time to see a half-demolished Ghost coming straight for him before he fell to blackness.

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Indestructible One**

Ahst coughed as she was enveloped in a cloud of dust. The Ghost had kept speeding out of control down the road until it hit a wall in the city and broke apart on impact. But the wall was not Ahst's concern at the moment. She had seen a Sangheili in her path; she knew she had hit someone. But who?  
Ahst crawled out of the wreckage to see a squad of Sangheili all staring down at her. She recognized them as the squad that had flown down to the colony with her and…Ikos! Terror struck at Ahst's hearts as she scrambled to her feet and faced the squad. "My sincerest apologies, sirs, is everyone all right?" she asked weakly, even though she was already sure what the answer was going to be.  
"See for yourself, Minor." A Major said coldly, pointing a few feet away, where Ikos' body lay unmoving on the ground.  
"Oh, gods!" Ahst gasped, rushing to Ikos' side, her mind hardly able to think straight as she ranted in her thoughts. _Oh, gods. I just did the worst thing I could possibly do! I killed him! My own commander! Oh, what am I going to do? What are THEY going to do? This is terrible! I might as well say goodbye to my career…They're going to execute me for sure! Or they'll send me back home and THEN I'll be executed! Oh, Commander, I beg of you, please forgive me…or better yet, wake up!- _Ahst paused, hearing a sound that might as well have been the voice of a living Forerunner speaking to the righteous. "His hearts are still beating!" she called to the squad.  
"We know that. We checked on him the moment your broken excuse for a vehicle struck him. He is merely unconscious." the Major said simply.  
"Is…is he all right?" Ahst asked softly.  
"Most likely." A nearby Minor replied with a shrug. "For all we've seen and heard about Commander 'Medumee, this might not even be the first time he has been struck by a vehicle like this."  
Ahst was bewildered. "I don't quite understand what you mean…"  
"Do you mean to tell us that you have heard nothing of the commander's feats in battle?" A second Minor blinked in shock.  
Ahst nodded, feeling much better now that she was assured that Ikos was alive, but a little embarrassed at her ignorance. "I had never even heard his name until I joined this squad."  
"Have you been living under a rock?" the Major snorted.  
"No." Ahst shook her head. "Just surrounded by trees, that's all." The squad groaned at Ahst's attempt at humor.  
"Ignoring your pathetic attempts at joking, for all our sakes," the Major sighed, "Allow us to enlighten you while we wait for our commander to recover from his little ordeal." Ahst winced at the remark, but stood with the squad to listen.  
"Ikos 'Medumee has been a warrior longer than some of us put together." the Major began. "He has experienced many battles, and just as many victories. He has also seen much bloodshed…and not just of the humans. His own blood has been spilled as well in the past."  
"He has been shot by the humans' guns," one of the Minors now continued the tale, speaking softly as if he was reciting a time-tested legend. "He has been stabbed by their blades, even shot through the head in one case. But no matter how unlikely it seems that he'll recover, no matter how impossible survival may be, he survives…He rises from certain death, and shows his true might to the humans who dare to defy him!"  
"And that, 'Traotee, is why we Sangheili admire our commander so." the Major concluded, a tone of reverence in his voice. "He is indestructible…he is our Prophets' unstoppable weapon…and to the humans, he is death itself!"  
Ahst nodded in awe of the story, as embellished as it sounded, when she heard a soft groan. The entire squad turned to see Ikos rising to his feet, glancing with a sigh at the wrecked Ghost. "Who was that?" he muttered to his squad, before his eyes locked on Ahst's. Ahst swallowed, stepped forward, and knelt before Ikos. "Forgive me, Commander…I was the one that struck you." she said softly, bowing her head and exposing the back of her neck, since she expected decapitation for her incompetence. Even though her back was turned to them, Ahst could feel the eyes of the entire squad on her as they too waited to see her fate.  
"Explain yourself." Ikos ordered, staring down at Ahst.  
"I brought the Ghost here, hoping that a vehicle would provide me with a faster way to the city, so I could continue my reconnaissance as you ordered." Ahst said plainly, not wanting to insult Ikos by even attempting to lie to him. "The Ghost malfunctioned, and it was completely out of control within seconds."  
Ikos was silent, but Ahst did not dare to look up, keeping her gaze instead on the dirt which she knelt upon. She flinched a little when he suddenly spoke again. "On your feet, Minor 'Traotee, and continue with your mission. Perhaps if you survive, I will be able to teach you how to properly handle our vehicles."  
Amazed at her commander's mercy, Ahst bowed as low as she could. "Thank you, Commander…I-"  
"Don't make a scene of it, Minor." Ikos rolled his eyes. "Just go."  
Ahst nodded, and sped off, not looking back.

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Roof with a View**

Ahst had found her way to a part of the city that had so far been mostly untouched. The Minor then realized it was because several of the buildings had Kig-Yar snipers perched on the roofs, scattered in different directions so the Covenant's forces could have a full field of vision.  
"Do not let the pristine appearance of these buildings compared to the rest fool you, Minor." a golden-armored Sangheili later explained. "There has been just as much bloodshed here as any other part of the city."  
When Ahst stepped inside one of the buildings, she knew exactly what the commander meant. Human corpses still littered the floor, and blood thickly flowed down the walls where they had fallen. This obviously was a building where civilians who had been surrounded by the incoming squads had chosen to take shelter. Not that it did them any amount of good. Ahst climbed the staircase to the rooftops, occasionally discovering another body. When she arrived at the rooftop, she found herself amazed at the view. She could almost see what was left of the small neighborhood she had started off in, and she thought for a moment that she had spotted Ikos' squad in a firefight with another small band of humans, this time civilians who had gathered whatever weapons they could in order to defend themselves. Ahst was impressed with the fact that they were willing to try, even if they were not warriors. It almost reminded her of her own situation.  
"Nice view we got up here, huh?" an odd, squawky voice asked behind Ahst. The young Minor whirled around to see a Kig-Yar perched very oddly near the roof's edge, a particle beam rifle in his hands. "What are you doing up here, anyways?" the Kig-Yar asked, tilting his head.  
"I'm supposed to try and find the human stronghold." Ahst explained. "I thought I could maybe spot some sign of it from up high."  
"Fair enough." the Kig-Yar nodded as Ahst sat on the roof beside him. "You new or something?"  
"Yes, this is my first battle."  
"I can tell…you still have a look of almost innocence to you. It'll be gone soon though…ugh…" The Kig-Yar took the time to adjust how he was perched as he said this. Ahst noticed he wasn't sitting, but was more crouching on the very tips of his toes.  
"Er…wouldn't you be more balanced if you sat down?" Ahst suggested.  
"I'd rather not. I'm not one for dirt." the Kig-Yar muttered.  
Ahst blinked, but dropped the subject. "I'm Ahst 'Traotee, by the way."  
"Nice to meet you, I guess, even if you Sangheili usually don't bother introducing yourselves. My name's Vhar."  
"It's a pleasure and honor to meet you, Vhar." Ahst smiled warmly.  
"Um…sure." Vhar looked as if he did not know what to say.  
"So you are a sniper?" Ahst asked.  
"You really are new, aren't you?" Vhar grinned.  
"I'm sorry." Ahst sighed. "To be honest, I'm probably more new than you think."  
"I'm not even going to ask-Aha! I see one!" Vhar leaned forward to fire a shot at a human Ahst could see below them-and completely missed. "Gah…missed again." Vhar fired a second shot, which was even further away from his target than the first, and squawked in pain as the rifle overheated, burning his spindly fingers.  
"Maybe the next one…" Ahst smiled encouragingly. "Unfortunately, I can't see much over the buildings in front of us, so I had better continue my reconnaissance. Perhaps I'll see you back on the ship, Vhar?"  
"I'm not on your ship. I know that for a fact." Vhar replied. "The Sangheili you were talking to before I watched you enter the building was my commander, wherever he is now."  
"Oh. Well, goodbye, then." Ahst, feeling awkward, quickly headed for the staircase. After she was out of sight, Vhar turned back to look at the streets far below.  
"There you are!" the Kig-Yar crowed, firing the second he saw the human soldier. His joy turned to horror as in that same split-second, he saw an energy sword emerge from the human's chest. Vhar shut his eyes, and heard the inevitable cry of pain. The bad news was: he missed his target. The worse news was: he shot his commander in the shoulder.

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Found in Translation**

As Ahst walked down the stairs, she heard a roar of pain outside. The voice sounded like a Sangheili, and Ahst double-timed it down the steps to try and aid the injured warrior. Before she could make it to the door, however, she heard a human voice roar a command, and the staccato of rifle fire. By the time Ahst arrived outside, the golden-armored commander she had spoken to was lying on the ground, unmoving, surrounded by deepening pools of blood. When Ahst approached to investigate, she also noticed a fresh plasma burn on the Sangheili's shoulder. Ahst gasped in horror, realizing that the Kig-Yar sniper, Vhar, must have missed his target, yet again, and a nearby squad of humans heard the commotion…and took their opportunity.  
Ahst bowed her head in respect for the fallen commander, unsure of what else to do, and was about to rise and move on when she heard a scuffling behind her, then a squeak. The young Minor whirled around to see a very tiny human behind her, who seemed to have tripped and fallen. The miniscule creature stared up at Ahst from where it was sprawled on the ground, eyes wide with terror. Ahst simply stared back, taking a good look at the human. It was obviously young, _very_ young. Its brown hair grew down to its shoulders, and its light skin seemed to grow even paler at the sight of Ahst.  
Ikos' words echoed in Ahst's mind: _Any human that puts up resistance dies._ But this little one put up no resistance, even if it could. It would do nothing to harm her, nor any other warrior of the Covenant. This was a war that was far beyond a little human's understanding, a creature whose only sin was the unfortunate fate of being born human.  
"Don't be afraid." Ahst said quietly, only to remember too late that all the child would hear was a guttural snarl. The human whimpered, and scrambled to its feet to run away. Ahst sprang forward to quickly grab the child, lifting it up and holding it firmly to her chest so it would stop kicking her. If it fled, it would likely be discovered and killed by another Sangheili, something Ahst considered cruel, unnecessary, and perhaps a little unfair.  
The human squealed in a loud voice. Ahst couldn't understand what it said, but she carefully covered the tiny child's mouth, making sure to not cover its nose so it could still safely breathe. She then felt a light pressure as the human bit her finger. Ahst ignored it, unable to feel any pain from the attack anyway. Looking around, the warrior tried to find some sort of solution to her problem that did not involve putting a weapon to the child's head. She found her answer with the commander's corpse. A translation device of some sort was attached to his helmet. Ahst's armor was of an older set, so she did not have her own translator. _Typical,_ she thought to herself, attaching the device to her helmet.  
"There," she said softly to the child trapped in her arms. "Now can you understand me?" Ahst's voice was caught by her translator, and her sentence was repeated in a standard human language over her own words as she spoke.  
The human stopped struggling, looked up, and nodded with a whimper.  
"Good." Ahst nodded gently, trying to whisper so her voice would not frighten the little human, and speaking slowly to make sure the translator caught everything. "Now then, can you tell me who you are?"  
"My name Aimee." The child, a female, responded in a squeaky voice, which was also caught and filtered through the translator. "I four years old."  
Ahst nodded, ignoring the fact that while her translator could properly articulate as it was supposed to, it could not compensate for the girl's incoherent speech. "Hello, Aimee." she said slowly My name is Ahst. Can you tell me what you are doing here?"  
"Hiding."  
"From what?"  
Aimee gulped. "The…the monsters."  
Ahst nodded again patiently. "Monsters…like me?"  
Aimee nodded back. "Yeah…but they not talk like you….they just growl, rawr." Aimee put on a scary face as she tried to demonstrate.  
Ahst fought back an urge to chuckle, but then Aimee's face turned grave. "I get lost from parents…it big mess, people running everywhere, nobody know where to go. Then someone find me all alone; take me in there with other people." Aimee pointed in the building. "And then the monsters come in, and…everybody hurt, hurt really bad. I hid from monsters, and they never find me."  
"And you tried to escape when my back was turned." Ahst smiled a little. "If you were one of my kind, and a little older, there would be a place for someone like you."  
Aimee just stared. "Are my parents hurt too?"  
"I don't know, little Aimee." Ahst sighed, not even sure what else to tell the girl. "But I do not wish to see you harmed. Where do you live?"  
"That way." Aimee pointed east down the street, towards the heart of the city.  
"All right then, let's go and see what we can find." Ahst knelt down and allowed Aimee to climb onto her shoulders and hang on. "But you must be quiet. You will not be the only one hurt if we are found."  
"Okay." Aimee nodded, gripping Ahst's armor with all her might.  
Ahst stood, and a voice crackled into her communicator. "What are you doing!?" It was not a Sangheili voice, and not on the same channel as Ikos's squad, which meant that it must have been a local transmission. Ahst assumed from the squawky tone that it was Vhar, whom Ahst then saw looking down at her in shock from his perch. Had he been taking cover during the entire firefight after his mishap?  
Ahst simply shushed him, confident that he could see and hear her, and raced off to the eastern streets.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Bugs in the System**

"Does anything look familiar yet, Aimee?" Ahst asked softly as she walked at a brisk pace through the dark, silent alleys.  
"Umm…I can't tell. I can't see the street." Aimee whispered into Ahst's ear as she clung to her rescuer's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot risk going out there with you." Ahst sighed, knowing Aimee was right. A child like her had no business in alleyways, so she likely did not recognize anything in here. But she could not put Aimee's life in danger by having her walk out into the open.  
"Wait!" Aimee suddenly squeaked as the two of them turned a corner. "I can see from here! Over there! That's our building!" Aimee pointed outside to a tall, gray, windowed structure overlooking the street.  
"Are you sure?" Ahst asked, looking around, trying to spot a clear path from the alley to the building.  
"Yeah, that's it!" Aimee nodded frantically.  
Ahst looked around one last time to make sure no one was nearby. The street was deserted. "Very well! Hold on!" Ahst commanded as she broke into a sprint, her feet hardly touching the ground as she raced into the building, shutting the open doors behind her. She and Aimee stopped for a moment, leaning against the doors, gasping for breath. "We made it…" Ahst sighed with relief.  
Aimee nodded, and slid off of Ahst's back. "Okay, now we go in here." Aimee pointed to a pair of doors next to a button.  
"What is that?" Ahst asked.  
"An ell-vator." Aimee said simply.  
"A mechanical lift?" Ahst asked. "I have never seen one of these. All the ones I have seen are gravity-based lifts."  
"What gravity? I no know that word."  
"Never mind." Ahst said quickly. "How do you summon it?"  
"Huh?" Aimee tilted her head again.  
"How do you bring it down?"  
"Oh, that easy!" Aimee beamed. "You just push the button!" Aimee did just that, and a buzzing could be heard for a moment-then silence. "Ummmm….it not work." Aimee pushed the button once or twice more, with the same results. "It's not coming." she said sadly, gazing up at Ahst nervously.  
"What if we simply take the stairs?" Ahst tilted her head towards the nearby stairway.  
"You can't just take the stairs!" Aimee gasped. "That's stealing!"  
Ahst sighed, shaking her head. "That is…not what I meant. Can we not just climb the stairs to reach your home?"  
"It's very high up…Could take a long time." Aimee murmured, only to be interrupted by a loud clanking noise from within the elevator shaft. Both the human and the Sangheili turned towards the doors. "It's here!" Aimee cheered, rushing to wait for the doors to open. Ahst slowly followed, but put a hand on Aimee's shoulder when she approached the elevator doors. "Wait a moment…" she growled. "Do you hear that?"  
Aimee put a hand to her ear and could hear a soft buzzing. "That's just the ell-vator."  
"This is louder than the sound we heard before." Ahst mused.  
"Maybe it just getting closer. Wait! Maybe you can open the door! You're strong!" Aimee smiled widely at the idea.  
"What is in there besides the elevator?" Ahst asked.  
"I no know, but I want to find out." Aimee shrugged. "Maybe there another way up."  
"I suppose that if neither of us knows what is in there, there is only one way to find out. Stand back, Aimee!" Ahst gripped the doors tightly, and pulled them apart with relative ease, with Aimee staring in awe from where she stood. "Hmm…I don't see anything." Ahst glanced upward to see the elevator car hanging above their heads.  
"It stuck?" Aimee asked, poking her head in from under Ahst's arm to have a look.  
"Either that or it has been shut down…" Ahst replied. "But by what? And what is causing that buzzing then?"  
As if on cue, a metallic thud above their heads caused Ahst and Aimee to look up into the long shaft. A couple more thuds could be heard through the cacophonous buzzing, and suddenly a long claw burst through the elevator car's floor, quickly followed by another and another still. The buzzing was coming from inside the car, and it seemed louder than ever as an insectoid head stared down at them from above.  
"Yanme'e!" Ahst snarled, shielding Aimee with her body. "Get down!"

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: They Keep Droning On**

Ahst leaned down and pressed her right hand down onto Aimee's back to gently push her to the ground. "Stay low." she whispered as she aimed her plasma rifle towards the incoming swarm. The hissing of rapidly beating wings filled the air as a handful of Yanme'e crawled out of the elevator car one by one, and hovered above Ahst's head.  
"Cover your ears, Aimee!" Ahst ordered over the buzzing as she pulled the rifle's trigger. The whine of plasma fire echoed through the metallic elevator shaft as bolts of energy blasted towards-and past-the attacking Yanme'e. Ahst growled in frustration, but then remembered Ikos' advice from earlier in the day. Taking a deep breath, she loosened her grip on her weapon, and pulled the trigger once more.  
One of the insects shrieked in agony as its wing was struck by plasma. The afflicted wing shriveled into a cloud of ash,, and the one-winged Yanme'e plummeted down the shaft. It weakly clung to the edge of the shaft's entrance into the lobby with its claws, only to just have enough time to glance up before Ahst's armored boot came down and crushed its head. Ahst felt somewhat awkward killing fighters who were technically on her side, but she was not about to let this innocent child be torn apart. Not to mention, the Yanme'e were attacking Ahst as well, so it was only logical that she defend herself. These Yanme'e would likely easily make up for the losses anyway.  
"Do any of you others wish to join that one!?" Ahst roared up towards the elevator car. More loud buzzing came in response, and several Yanme'e dove from the shaft in an odd, spiraling formation. Ahst felt herself growing dizzy trying focus on any of the individual attackers, so she simply fired into the center of the formation as the insects flew steadily closer. The Yanme'e flying point was struck in the head by a plasma round, and Ahst watched as the heat burned through the creature's exoskeleton and melted whatever remained. The headless corpse dropped and subsequently landed on poor Ahst, knocking the surprised Minor over.  
"Aah! Ahst! Help me!"  
Ahst shoved the Yanme'e corpse off of her to see two more of the insects lifting Aimee into the air, higher and higher, until their wings were nearly beating against the ceiling. "Put her down!" Ahst snarled, sprinting towards the Yanme'e, who unfortunately decided that this was the time to do exactly what Ahst said.  
Aimee screamed in terror, flailing her arms as Ahst dove forward to catch her before she hit the ground.  
"Oof!"  
Ahst groaned softly as she regained her senses. She had misjudged the distance, and Aimee had instead landed on Ahst's back, knocking the Sangheili flat. "Thanks. Good catch." Aimee patted Ahst's armor.  
Ahst nodded, but suddenly felt her armor's shields flare. She looked up, and the Yanme'e pair was opening fire on her and Aimee. Ahst roughly shoved Aimee off of her, then quickly grabbed her around the waist, and bolted up the stairs with the child in tow. Sangheili had large feet in comparison to humans, so poor Ahst nearly slipped and fell down the stairs on more than one occasion, but she managed to keep her balance and sprinted up the steps, quickly putting entire floors between her and the swarm.  
"I don't hear the big bugs anymore…" Aimee whispered.  
"Neither can I." Ahst replied quietly, though it may have simply been because the sound of Aimee's pounding heart was drowning out everything else. "Let's simply hope that they have left. Which floor do you live on?"  
"Twelve."  
"Three more sets of stairs, then. Hold on, Aimee…We're nearly there."

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Family Reunion**

Ahst opened the door leading to the twelfth floor's hallway. "It looks clear. Which number, Aimee?"  
"One-three-two."  
Ahst nodded, but then realized she needed Aimee to read the numbers for her. "You need to go find the number, Aimee. I will stay here, and keep an eye out."  
"For what?"  
"For….bad things. The monsters."  
"They could still come here?" Aimee's eyes widened in fright.  
Ahst nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so."  
Aimee whimpered, but bravely stepped out into the hallway, quietly counting the doors. When she found hers, she timidly knocked on the door. "Mommy? Daddy?" she whispered. Only silence came from the other side of the door.  
"I don't think they heard you, little one." Ahst murmured from the doorway. "You may need to speak louder."  
"What if something else hear me?"  
"That's just a risk we're going to have to take. Go on, it's all right."  
Aimee nodded, and knocked again. "Mommy? Daddy? It's me, Aimee."  
"Aimee!? Oh, my God!" a female voice cried out from the other side. Faintly hearing the scream, Ahst smiled, and quickly took cover back by the stairs. "Go on." she said gently to Aimee.  
The door opened, and two humans, a male and female, rushed out and hugged Aimee tightly. Ahst could tell immediately that they were Aimee's parents. She watched quietly from her hiding place as the child's mother sobbed joyfully while her father stroked his little daughter's hair. Ahst was starting to quietly walk away when she heard a conversation between the three humans.  
"How did you get here all by yourself?"  
"I didn't. Someone save me and bring me here. They still by the stairs."  
"Really? Well, go get them so we can thank them!"  
Ahst could hear Aimee's footsteps as she waddled to the stairway. "Come on out and meet my mommy and daddy!" she said cheerfully.  
Ahst sighed. "I am sorry, little Aimee, but I don't think they will wish to see me."  
Aimee called back to her parents. "They say you don't want to see them."  
"What? Of course we do!" The mother gasped. "Please, whoever you are, come out!"  
Ahst winced, but slowly climbed the steps and revealed herself.  
"Oh, my God!" the mother exclaimed again, and the father stepped forward, shielding his mate and child.  
"Wait!" Aimee squeaked. "They nice! They save me!"  
"What?" Both parents glanced at Aimee, visibly baffled.  
"She is right." Ahst stepped forward slowly, hoping the humans would not mistake her friendly approach for a threat. "I found her alive after the rest of the humans in that building had been slaughtered. I did not have the heart to destroy a creature of such innocence."  
Aimee's mother tearfully nodded in understanding, and her husband approached Ahst and offered out his hand. Ahst blinked for a moment in confusion, until Aimee rushed over to take Ahst's hand and join it with her father's. "Thank you." Aimee's father said quietly. "For saving my daughter."  
Ahst nodded, and replied, "It isn't over yet. You need to get your family out of here. This planet will not last much longer."  
"Did you see any evacuation crafts?"  
"No. They are likely on the other side of town, which is unfortunately where most of our attacking forces are. However, you will have to attempt the journey if you have any hope of making it off of this planet alive."  
Aimee's father squeezed Ahst's hand a little. "Thanks again. Aimee wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." He turned to his family. "Let's get going."  
"But the bugs in the ell-vator!" Aimee whined.  
"We'll take the fire escape. Come on!" The two humans picked up their daughter and headed back into their home to prepare their escape. Ahst smiled to herself, feeling proud that she had been able to accomplish a little good in this place of chaos and slaughter. She was certain that her Forerunners would forgive her for any transgressions she had committed this day. The young Sangheili turned to leave, only to smack into what looked like thin air. Ahst blinked in surprise, but confusion turned to horror as white armor slowly came into view.  
Ikos 'Medumee was standing, with arms crossed, in front of her.


End file.
